High Schoolstuck
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: AU humanstuck, with love and humor abound! and some drama, but that comes with the "high school fic" territory. I hope you like it, boyxboy and girlxgirl warning, rated for swearing as you should know; it's Homestuck, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**wow, guys! It's my first time posting into this category! At first, I was really scared. I don't want to sound like an idiot, and all of them use such lovely vocabulary. I tried very hard, though, to keep them sounding like the homestuck trolls!**

**This is AU! humanstuck, and so some things are obviously changed and altered. I tried to be as realistic as I could, though half of these guys would have been expelled long ago. I even put them into my grade so I could mention things that I was actually learning! I know this has probably been done before, but I really liked the idea soooo I tried it myself. (After starting this, I read "Of Honey and Clementines" on FF and its really amazing, you should go read it)**

**I'm still really nervous about this fanfic though, so please be gentle with me!**

* * *

><p>Miss Tracy, at one time, had been a kind young woman. She had never married, and did not have children, but she started off as a preschool teacher. All was fine, all was well, and she loved her children each and every year.<p>

But someone, somewhere higher up on the hierarchy of school administrators, felt that they should take it upon themselves to rid Miss Tracy of her sanity. And they had the perfectly monstrous twelve little children to do it.

Miss Tracy spent all of the children's preschool experience fighting with them, breaking up fights with each other, being tortured by them, and also trying to rid them of their ridiculously foul mouths.

So when the school year was over, she was more than relieved. Then she got the memo that she would be promoted to a kindergarten class. It was an odd turn of events, she thought, but who was she to question her superiors? Until she recognized all twelve of her students.

Poor Miss Tracy had to pay the bills somehow, so she could not quit her job. She found that every year that her students advanced, so did she. Soon, she just accepted the fact that she would never be rid of them. She had followed them all the way to their sophomore year.

Miss Tracy walked into the room, staring blankly at the scene presented to her. Gamzee and Tavros were talking idly, and Gamzee was playing with Tavros' hands, using his foot to push Tavros' wheelchair back and forth. Nepeta was acting like a cat, playing around with Equius, while the latter was sitting awkwardly in his broken desk, sweating. Karkat was furiously texting while shouting angrily with Sollux. Aradia sat at her desk, sifting through her papers and glancing in Sollux's direction every so often. Eridan was trying to hit on Feferi, who was also sending looks Sollux's way. Kanaya and Vriska were arguing as Vriska chatted with a long-distance friend, probably with John.

The bell rang for the start of class. "Alright, class, take your seats please," Miss Tracy announced.

"HoNk!" Gamzee said in reply. Miss Tracy just rolled her eyes and watched him take his seat.

"Today for math, we'll be learning about-"

"Boring stuff?" Vriska inquired, propping her feet up on the table. Miss Tracy glared at her.

"-angles and segments." Vriska yawned.

"Boring bored-y bore," she sighed.

"Be quiet, Vriska!" Kanaya hissed. Vriska stuck her tongue out and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Miss Tracy sighed, then remembered there was someone she hadn't seen hanging with Karkat.

"Is Terezi absent?" she asked.

"Nah, she's just late," Karkat explained, holding up his cell phone, "she'll be here soon."

As if on cue, Terezi burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Tracy!" she cried. Terezi ran into the room, knocking over a few empty desks. Her cheeks flushed. "Sorry," she mumbled, following her nose to where Karkat sat and kissing him on the forehead.

Karkat blushed. "T-Terezi!" he cried, trying to be angry at her. Terezi giggled and licked his cheek. "Augh, Terezi!" he shouted, wiping off her saliva. Terezi laughed, snorting slightly, and sat at the desk she had licked. Miss Tracy sighed, picking up the worksheets. Equius raised his hand.

"Yes, Equius?" Miss Tracy asked.

"May I please pass out the papers for you?" he asked politely. Miss Tracy nodded, holding out the papers for him.

"I also need someone to take the attendance for me," she mentioned.

"Ooh, me!" Vriska cried, jumping up.

"Uh, me-me-me!" Tavros called as well, shaking his raised hand wildly. Vriska sneered at him.

"Get out of here, Wheeled Wonder," she snapped, using her foot to kick Tavros' wheelchair away. Gamzee jumped to his feet, catching Tavros' wheelchair before it toppled over.

"Vriska, stop," Miss Tracy warned. Vriska rolled her eyes, fixing her glasses. "Nepeta, would you like to go?" she added.

Nepeta danced to the front of the class. "I'll be right back, Miss Tracy! I'm a purrty fast runner!" she announced, turning to run. She ran into Equius. "Whoopsy! Sorry, Equi!" she apologized, hugging her friend and dashing off. Equius blushed.

* * *

><p>After two hours of math, the class got a fifteen minute break before going to their next class, which happened to be English 2 with Miss Tracy. Just to tell you, Miss Tracy is their teacher for every class except for their elective.<p>

Vriska knocked into Eridan. "Hey there, Ampora," she smiled wolfishly. Eridan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hi, Vvris," he greeted coolly, then looked past her as Feferi walked by.

"Still pining for fish girl, I see," Vriska pointed out, not even needing to turn around to know who his eyes were following, "when are you getting over her? Your love being returned is hopeless."

"Yeah, wwhatewer!" he snapped. Vriska rolled her eyes, then spotted Kanaya.

"Hey, Kanaya!" she called, happily running up to said girl. Kanaya regarded her less than warmly. "Ouch!" Vriska joked, but Kanaya just went back to her chatting. "Is that Rose, your long-distance girlfriend?" Vriska teased.

"Yes, it is Rose," Kanaya replied indifferently. Vriska crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks.

"You shouldn't talk to her. She's stupid," she huffed. Kanaya scoffed.

"Oh please. Her vocabulary is bigger than yours will ever be," she retorted. "And at least she's not a rude, spider-obsessed whore."

Vriska's eyes widened. "Kanaya..." Kanaya turned and walked away. "But...but Kanaya..." Vriska repeated, but the other was already gone.

"Looks like you screwed up, again," Karkat smirked. Vriska glared at him harshly, and then he realized he had struck a nerve. "Wait-" but she had already ran.

"She was starting to cry," Terezi noted. Karkat agreed, feeling guilty for not being sympathetic. "See, Karkat? My nose makes up for my lack of sight!" She grinned happily, linking arms with him and continuing to walk. "In fact, I don't even need sight-ouch!" Terezi smacked into a pole. Karkat laughed, taking her shoulder and guiding her around the pole.

* * *

><p>Sollux ducked behind a wall, feeling like a complete stalker. He glanced around the corner at his ex-girlfriend and Equius talking. "You look, um, very nice today..." Equius mentioned to her, his cheeks turning pink. Sollux's fists clenched, but he didn't need to do anything.<p>

Aradia whipped around. "You aren't hitting on me, are you?" she demanded. Equius stepped back.

"U-um, no?" he replied uncertainly, starting to sweat profusely. Aradia stomped on his foot, punching him in the stomach, and bringing her knee into his face when he doubled over. Then she laughed.

"Sorry, Equius! You okay?" she inquired.

"So...strong..." he squeaked back lovingly, holding his bloody nose. Nepeta danced up.

"Silly Equi, you know better than to hit on Aradia!" she giggled, leading him to the nurse's office. Sollux ducked back.

On one hand, he wanted to run out there and have sloppy make outs, but on the other hand he knew she would get angry at him when she saw him and he might end up like Equius. He turned the corner. "H-hey Aradia!" he called. Aradia narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it, Sollux?" she asked indifferently. Sollux ran up.

"I juth wanted to thay hi," he replied. Inwardly, he was smacking himself across the face multiple times. "Tho...uh...hi." now he was mentally stabbing himself with butcher knives.

"Hi. Bye," Aradia stated coolly, walking away. Sollux's jaw went slack.

"O-okay! Bye!" he called after her. Oh look, he just mentally decapitated himself and stomped on his stupid detached face.

"Sollux!" Sollux turned to see Feferi running up to him. He smiled at the sight of her excited face, then glanced behind her at a seething Eridan. God, he hated Eridan, but not many people liked him. Sollux lowered his glasses and winked at the hipster.

"Hi, Feferi!" he grinned. Feferi grinned brightly.

"Sollux, oh my cod, you look so handsome today!" she exclaimed. Sollux looked down at his dark blue jeans and red t-shirt with the Gemini symbol on it.

"I look like I alwayth do..." he trailed off. Feferi blushed.

"That's the point," she giggled coyly. Sollux blushed as well.

* * *

><p>"Captor!" Sollux sighed, turning to look at Karkat. Karkat was stomping up to him angrily.<p>

"Yeth, Vantath?" he inquired, annoyed. Karkat shoved his phone into the slightly shorter boy's face.

"What the hell does this look like to you, you shitfucker?" he demanded. Sollux moved his face back so that the phone would come into focus, with Sollux's latest blog displayed on it.

"It theemth to be a thellphone," Sollux replied calmly. Karkat sneered at him.

"It's not just a 'thellphone', you douchemuffin!" Karkat retorted mockingly, "You said some pretty shitty stuff about me and Terezi, and some of these aren't even technically true!"

"Thome?" Sollux teased. Karkat punched him in the face. "Ouch! You'll pay for that, you thupid fucker!" Sollux snapped, tackling the slightly taller boy.

"Boys, cut it out!" Feferi cried worriedly. Sollux grabbed Karkat by the shoulders and started to shake him violently, slamming his head into the floor.

Everyone else ran up. "Stop it, Sollux! You're gonna kill him!" Terezi called, but the smaller boy didn't listen. Feferi ran off. Karkat kneed Sollux in the stomach, and when he doubled over to hold his stomach, Karkat sank his teeth into Sollux's shoulder.

Sollux screamed in pain, but before he could do anything, Karkat slammed his head into the boy's throat. "That's enough!" Miss Tracy cried, barging in between the crowd. Feferi was behind her, looking worriedly from boy to boy. Miss Tracy pulled them both to their feet, where both boys were in tears. Karkat was holding his head, and Sollux was coughing and holding his throat. "What happened?" she demanded, but both boys were beside themselves.

"Are they okay?" Kanaya asked. They nodded with difficulty.

"Boys, go to the room and wait for break to be over," Miss Tracy ordered, watching them walk off. "Things don't usually get that violent between them," she mused to herself.

* * *

><p>Karkat and Sollux sat in their seats. Sollux took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes. "Thorry, Karkat," he finally mumbled, his voice sounding hoarse from being headbutt in the throat.<p>

"I should be sorry, Sollux. I punched you," Karkat replied.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have if I didn't blog all that nathy thuff about you," Sollux replied.

"Well, I'm sorry for punching you. And for kneeing you in the stomach. And for biting you. And for headbutting your throat," Karkat apologized.

"I'm thorry for blogging about you, and for tackling you, and for thamming your head againth the floor," Sollux replied. Karkat hugged him.

"It's okay. My head hurts like motherfucker, but its okay."

"If ith any contholathon, my throat hurth really bad, too," Sollux smiled meekly, hugging back.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Vriska cooed.

"Do I have to update my shipping blog?" Nepeta asked. Usually, she was really excited about shipping updates, but she sounded upset instead.

"So motherfucking cute," Gamzee grinned. Karkat pushed Sollux away.

"No fucking way would I ever go with that asshat," Karkat huffed.

"Thankth, KK," Sollux retorted.

"Alright, everyone, take your seats!" Miss Tracy called. Everyone did as they were told.

* * *

><p>- carcinoGeneticist [<strong>CG<strong>] began pestering ectoBiologist [**EB**] at 23:13 –

**CG**: EGBERT!

**EB**: hey there, karkat! what's up?

**CG**: NOTHING BESIDES MY HEAD HURTING LIKE A SON OF A BITCH

**EB**: huh? what happened?

**CG**: SOLLUX AND I HAD A BIG FIGHT.

**CG**: LIKE, A PHYSICAL BIG FIGHT

**EB**: what? but you never fight with sollux!

**EB**: not physically, I mean.

**CG**: YEAH, WELL I GOT A LITTLE OUT OF HAND AND PUNCHED HIM

**CG**: AND HE GOT UPSET AND FOUGHT BACK AND HIT MY HEAD ON THE GROUND

**CG**: MORE THAN ONCE. SO I BIT HIM AND HEADBUTTED HIS THROAT.

**CG**: AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW MANY QUESTION MARKS YOU PUT!

**EB**: lol so i'm talking to vriska! big deal, karkat!

**CG**: IT IS A BIG DEAL. IF DEALS WERE DOGS, THIS DEAL WOULD BE AN ENGLISH MASTIFF!

**EB**: no, it would be a chihuahua. or a teacup poodle.

**CG**: I'LL PUT A POODLE IN YOUR TEACUP!

**EB**: …...what?

**CG**: NOTHING! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT MY FIGHT WITH SOLLUX!

**EB**: oh yeah. it sounds like you kicked his ass.

**CG**: I FELT BAD THOUGH. I ALWAYS GET ANGRY WITH HIM, BUT WE NEVER PHYSICALLY FIGHT.

**EB**: have you been sleeping well? you always get more violent when you're tired.

**CG**: IT'S CREEPY THAT YOU KNOW THAT.

**CG**: BUT NO. I HAVEN'T. TOO MANY NIGHTMARES TO SLEEP VERY WELL.

**EB**: about what?

**CG**: …...

**CG**: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.

**CG**: I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO

**EB**: pretty late for that, don't you think? well, whatever. goodnight, and try to sleep.

**CG**: I'LL TRY, BUT NO PROMISES. NIGHT.

- carcinoGeneticist [**CG**] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [**EB**] at 24:37 –

* * *

><p><strong>yay! a little bit of John and Karkat's friendship thrown in there. The four kids are internet friends with the troll kids, and this won't be the last of their conversations.<strong>

**I realized that what John says is natural for me to write lol same with Jade.**

**most people have the headcanon that Karkat is the smallest boy troll (only taller than Nepeta) but I have the headcanon that Karkat is a bit taller than Sollux.**

**Also, I love Sollux's lisp. Like, its unhealthy.**

**ONE LAST NOTE! the pairings are set in stone. I ship a lot of things, but I kept it simple so everyone could have someone. I almost put Kanaya with Rose and Vriska with John, but I like Vriska with Kanaya alot, so yeah. I do ship KanRose heavily though, as well as SolKar, JohnDave, and JadeKat. oh, and GamTav, which I do indulge on here!**

**So anyways, I hope you like it! Long chapter is long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter twoooooo! still scared shitless of what you guys will think, but still hoping you'll enjoy yourself!**

* * *

><p>"Eridan!" The hipster looked up, startled out of his ogling Feferi. "Eridan, I told you to read Unit 4 from your history textbook," Miss Tracy scolded.<p>

"Wwhoops," he replied mockingly, and opened up his book. Then he scoffed. "Wworld Wwar One? So mainstream," he complained. Miss Tracy gave him the evil eye, a look she had perfected back in sixth grade. Eridan reluctantly started reading.

Equius glanced up at Aradia, who was hunched over her book, reading. He had already finished reading, and he knew his pretty Aries crush read faster than him, so he knew she was just pretending to read. He poked her in the back with his pencil. No response.

Equius frowned, poking her again. Still, no answer. He poked her once more, and then went to poke her again. Aradia whipped around in her seat, grabbing his wrist and throwing him over her shoulder, where he sailed through the classroom and hit the whiteboard, sliding down.

Miss Tracy hovered over him, and he just gave her a lovestruck smile. "Equius, leave Aradia alone," she ordered, then looked up at said girl with a sigh, "and Aradia, please refrain from throwing people across the classroom."

Tavros smiled at his classmates' antics. "Psst!" Vriska whispered. He looked up at her, confused. "Turn to page 348," she told him.

"Um, okay?" Tavros did as he was told. He turned to a page to see an old painting from a long time ago, depicting someone being hanged. "Uh, Vriska? What is that, um, supposed to mean?" he inquired nervously.

Vriska's eyes sparkled. "That's you," is all she said. Kanaya reached over and smacked her over the head with her textbook. "Ouch! Damn it, you lousy stupid goddamn bitch!" Vriska sneered. Kanaya just scoffed, and Tavros was left alone whilst his tormentor was busy arguing, so he just went back to reading Unit 4.

Tavros felt eyes on his face. He looked up once again from his textbook, glancing instinctively at Gamzee. The clown-loving boy had his head propped up by his elbows, ogling Tavros dreamily. Tavros blushed, but Gamzee just realized he had been noticed and smiled brighter. Tavros smiled coyly at the taller boy, and Gamzee winked back and made a heart with his hands. Tavros blushed deeper.

"Gamzee, there is a time and place for flirting, and its not here," Miss Tracy called him out.

Gamzee grinned shamelessly. "Sorry, Miss Tracy. Tav is just so motherfucking cute, though!" he replied.

"Gamzee..." Miss Tracy sighed, exasperated, "please, the language..." she reminded, though she wasn't sure why she tried anymore, after eleven years of failing to stop them.

Gamzee realized his mistake, sort of. "Shit, Miss Tracy, I'm sorry!" he apologized. A loud smack came from from Karkat's direction, where he had facepalmed at the idiocy of his friend.

* * *

><p>"HoNk!" Gamzee cried, popping up in front of Tavros' wheelchair.<p>

"Agh!" Tavros screamed, his wheelchair toppling over and spilling him out. "Ouch...that, uh, hurt really bad..." Tavros groaned. Gamzee picked him up effortlessly.

"Aw man, Tav, I'm so motherfucking sorry!" Gamzee apologized, setting the Taurus back in his chair.

"Uh, its okay, Gam. I, um, know you didn't mean to," Tavros smiled awkwardly. Gamzee leaned over, using Tavros' wheelchair to keep himself upright. "Um, Gamzee?"

"Saved your life!" Karkat suddenly shouted, pulling Tavros' chair out and making Gamzee fall. Tavros looked up at Karkat, and Karkat just chuckled. "You kind of set yourself up for that, Gamzee."

Gamzee stood up, unhurt but looking uncharacteristically upset. He gave Karkat a pointed look and said, "talk to you on Pesterchum, bro." Then, Gamzee walked off, leaving Tavros and Karkat really confused.

"I, uh, really dislike you, Karkat," Tavros finally stated. Karkat looked mockingly surprised.

"You are actually capable of hating?" he gasped sarcastically.

"Um, I said dislike, not, uh, hate," Tavros said simply. Karkat kind of looked disappointed by that.

"You suck bull balls," he stated in reply. Before Tavros could say anything more, Terezi popped up out of nowhere, scaring both boys.

"Wussies," she scoffed, then put her hands on her hips. "You aren't bullying Tav, are you?" she demanded of Karkat. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"No, Terezi, of course not," he replied, giving Tavros a warning look. Terezi suddenly smacked him.

"You reek of lies, Vantas! That does not suit your usual delicious chocolate taste!" she scolded. Tavros hurriedly wheeled away from the argument before they got violent. He accidentally wheeled right into another argument between Vriska and Kanaya.

"What is wrong with you?" Kanaya demanded. Vriska started to throw a silent fit. "Vriska!" Kanaya snapped, "stop being a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby! You're being a...a something!" Vriska retorted. Kanaya raised her eyebrow. "Stop looking at me that way! Leave me alone! Stop talking with that bitch and open your eyes!" Vriska shrieked.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are such an ignoramus!" Kanaya rolled her eyes.

"See? Why do you feel the need to use such big words in your everyday speech, huh?" Vriska demanded. "Ugh, you make me so angry that I could kick a stupid wheelchair-bound fucktard!" Vriska cried, turning pointedly to Tavros.

"Uh oh," Tavros mumbled, but Kanaya pushed Vriska before she could attack.

"Leave poor Tavros alone; he's never done anything to you!" she snapped. Tavros quickly wheeled away again, wheeling past Nepeta and Equius talking.

"Nepeta, what is it you're doing with my hair?" Equius inquired. Nepeta giggled.

"I'm braiding it! Aw, you'll look so cute, Equi!" she cooed. Equius raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...Nepeta, you're braiding my hair?" he inquired. Nepeta stood up, leaning over him so her upside down face was level with his.

"Yes, that's what I said! You'll look like a purrty girl!" she giggled. Equius blushed.

"Thank you...I think," he replied. Nepeta suddenly stole his glasses, putting them on and standing up onto the table.

"Rawr! My name is Equius and I am STRONG!" She shouted, puffing out her chest. Then she giggled. "Equi, do I look strong in these glasses?" she asked.

"Not really," Equius answered honestly. "I mean, yes! Very STRONG!" he lied for her sake. She giggled. "Yes, now can I have those back now?" he questioned.

"Nope! You gotta catch me!" Nepeta chirped, racing off. Equius ran after her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, class, today for science we will be doing a lab. Nepeta, give Equius back his glasses," Miss Tracy announced, then added, "this will be done in groups of two."<p>

Nepeta immediately walked up to the teacher's desk. "Hi!" she smiled brightly, "I have a favor to ask."

Miss Tracy sighed. "Matchmaking again?" she guessed. Nepeta giggled nervously.

"You caught me!" she admitted.

"How did I know?" Miss Tracy inquired sarcastically. Nepeta held out a piece of paper.

"Can these be the teams?" she asked. Miss Tracy shrugged, obviously not caring at all, and waved Nepeta back to her seat. Nepeta sat down, sending a dreamy look Karkat's way. Terezi suddenly jumped to her feet and walked briskly up to the teacher.

"No," Terezi stated. "Karkat goes with me." Miss Tracy raised an eyebrow, about to ask how Terezi could possibly know Nepeta's intentions to be paired up with Karkat. "I can smell her blush," Terezi scoffed in reply to the unanswered question. "Look, she put me with Sollux, Equius with Aradia, and her with Karkat, right?"

Miss Tracy nodded. Realizing Terezi was still waiting for a reply she could actually hear, she quickly said, "Yes." Terezi frowned.

"That silence leads me to assume you just nodded at me, but I'll ignore that. Put Sollux with Aradia, Equius with Nepeta, and me with Karkat. That way I get Karkat, and she gets Equius, and Aradia and Sollux get back together. That's perfect! Do it," Terezi advised. Miss Tracy rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Alright, class, these are the teams: Gamzee and Tavros, Vriska and Kanaya, Eridan and Feferi, Sollux and Aradia, Equius and Nepeta, and Karkat and Terezi," Miss Tracy called.

"Terezi, you meddling bitch!" Nepeta screeched, jumping to her feet. Terezi stuck out her tongue at the small Leo. Nepeta ran out of the room sobbing, and Equius' hand shot into the air. Karkat turned angrily to Terezi.

"Do you know what just happened?" he demanded. Terezi stared straight ahead.

"Yes, I do. I have no regrets, either," She stated.

"You could have just let her be lab partners with me, Terezi! It wouldn't have done any harm!" Karkat shouted. Terezi was taken aback by this statement.

"But Karkat...I-I..." she hung her head in shame. Miss Tracy finally noticed Equius.

"Um, yes Equius?" she asked.

"May I please follow Nepeta and comfort her?" he asked. Miss Tracy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Equius. Any time," she answered, and he ran out of the room. "The rest of you, get working," Miss Tracy ordered, and everyone joined up with their partners.

* * *

><p>"Tho, um, Aradia..." Sollux started nervously as he watched Aradia do the lab.<p>

"Hold this," she stated, thrusting a cup of ice water into his right hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um...okay." Aradia surveyed him for a moment and wrote something down. Sollux laughed nervously. "Aradia, I wath thinking...maybe we can, I dunno, get thomething to eat?"

"Hold this, too," she added, pushing a scalding hot cup of water into his left hand.

"Ow, holy shit!" he shrieked, setting down the cup quickly. Aradia nodded thoughtfully and wrote down his reaction. "Uh...I'll pay for your food, and, um, you can chooth where to go." Aradia grabbed his hands and compared them to hers. "Aradia, are you even lithening?"

Aradia sighed, dropping his hands into his lap. "No, we can't. I have to...study," she lied.

"Oh, um...ith all good. Juth, uh, thay the word and I'll...come running," Sollux mumbled, his spirit crushed. Aradia hid her guilty face with her textbook.

* * *

><p>- terminallyCapricious [<strong>TC<strong>] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [**CG**] at 16:23 –

**TC**: bRo, ThAt DiCk MoVe YoU pUlLeD tOdAy WiTh TaVrOs WaS sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg UnCoOl

**CG**: SORRY, DID I HURT YOU?

**TC**: No, MaN! yOu MaDe Me LoOk LiKe A fUcKiNg IdIoT iN fRoNt Of TaVrOs! :o(

**CG**: YOU ALWAYS LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT IN FRONT OF TAVROS

**TC**: I dO?

**TC**: aW fUcK, wHaT sHoUlD i Do?

**CG**: I DON'T KNOW, UM...

**CG**: DON'T WEAR YOUR CLOWN MAKE-UP?

**CG**: OH, AND STOP TALKING ABOUT MIRACLES.

**CG**: AND JUST ACT SUPER COOL, I GUESS.

**TC**: SoOoO sToP bEiNg MySeLf?

**CG**: YES

**CG**: I MEAN, NO!

**CG**: JUST...TRY IT AND SEE HOW IT WORKS. JUST, LIKE, USE SOME PICK UP LINES.

**TC**: UhHhHh... :o?

**CG**: UGH. TALK TO TURNTECHGODHEAD.

**TC**: YoU mEaN dAvE? nO mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaY, i HaTe ThAt AsShOlE fUcKeR.

**CG**: OKAY, FINE. GOOGLE SOME PICK UP LINES, BUT THEY MIGHT NOT WORK.

**TC**: yEaH, wHaTeVeR.

- carcinoGeneticist [**CG**] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [**TC**] at 17:46 –

* * *

><p><strong>Karkat, not the best advice to give a bro. so, how will this work out for the juggalo?<strong>

**oh, and poor Equius keeps getting his ass kicked by Aradia.**

**Also, I once again indulged on my Sollux's lisp fetish. If you noticed, he says words with S's much more often than most lmao!**

**also, cute lil GamTav moment! I ship them like the Titanic, and Hussie's serial killing of the trolls is the iceberg! D= lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**again, hope you like it, and please treat me kindly?**

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Cutie." Tavros looked up from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and narrowly avoided dropping it in suprise.<p>

"Uh, Gamzee? You, um, forgot to put on your, uh, clown make-up," Tavros told the older boy. Gamzee just smirked.

"Nah, I left it off on purpose. It's a motherfucking-" Gamzee stopped, frowning, "-experiment."

"Uh, you look very, uh, nice," Tavros said politely. And it was true, albeit a bit of an understatement; Gamzee looked extremely handsome without his silly clown face paint on. But to Tavros, that was apart of Gamzee, and it was odd to see him without it.

"Yeah. Um, so..." Gamzee racked his brain for pick up lines he got from the internet, "Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see."

Tavros raised an eyebrow. "Uh. What?"

Shit, not working. "Life without you would be like a broken pencil...pointless," Gamzee added. Tavros opened his mouth and closed it again, and Gamzee immediately blurted out the next one, "Do you know karate? Because your body is really kicking."

Both boys realized Gamzee's mistake at the same time. Tavros looked hurt just as Gamzee went frantic. "Wait! Aw fuck it, Tav-" Gamzee spun on his heels and walked off.

Tavros shook his head and tried to eat his sandwich. Before he could, Nepeta had pounced on him, sitting on his lap and hugging him tightly.

"Tavie!" she giggled, then noticed his sandwich. "Oooh, yummy!" she sang, taking a bite of it. Tavros sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Sooo, Kanaya..." Vriska started, scooting closer to said girl. Kanaya looked up from her fashion design homework with a sigh.<p>

"Yes, Vriska?" she prompted. Vriska laughed loudly, and Kanaya had known her long enough to know that was her nervous quirk. "What is it, Vris?" she asked more gently. Vriska blushed, fixing her glasses and fidgeting with her jacket.

"I wanted to see if you would go see a movie with me," she finally replied. Kanaya chuckled, checking her phone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm sure you want to go see that new horror movie? 'Delving Demons' or whatever?" she inquired.

Vriska huffed. Kanaya knew her way too well, but if Vriska was going to make a move, she'd have to pick something a little less 'demons sucking out your soul and decorating the walls of Hell with your various body parts' and more of 'I'm a stupid sissy man and I've loved you forever so now let's make out in the rain'.

"No...I was thinking more along the lines of 'Forty Flowers for Felicia'," Vriska answered through her teeth. Kanaya gave the Scorpio a raised eyebrow.

"I'll fall asleep to that, and so will you," Kanaya said skeptically. Vriska hissed softly to herself; cutie's got a point. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Let's watch 'Cherubs with Chainsaws'!" Kanaya cried.

"Oh my God yes!" Vriska squealed, and the two girls started chatting animatedly about the film and its prequels and spin-offs. Meanwhile, Eridan and Sollux were having just as much success with Feferi and Aradia, respectively.

Feferi and Aradia were talking about the previous homework that Feferi did not do and Aradia had done five minutes after it was assigned. Neither of them realized Sollux and Eridan arguing quietly from around the corner.

"No, you do it!" Sollux hissed.

"No you!" Eridan snapped back.

"It maketh more thenth if you do it!" Sollux reasoned.

"Cod, Sol, don't be a wweenie!" Eridan sneered.

"You're the weenie!" Sollux snapped back.

"If you don't do it, you are a forewer wweenie," Eridan huffed. Sollux glared at the taller boy.

"Eridan, if thith backfireths, I thwear, I'm gonna take my foot and shove it tho far up your ath-" Sollux started. The Aquarius smacked the Gemini, leading the latter to get revenge, until they were having a full on sissy fight.

"Stop that, no, I just-ow! Fuck, no, stop, get away, ouch! No, get away from me-" Aradia and Feferi turned with their arms crossed and waited impatiently. Eridan tackled Sollux, sending them sprawling into the girls' line of vision.

"What...the...hell?" Aradia inquired, annoyed.

"What are you silly heads doing?" Feferi asked, giggling slightly. Wow, her two crushes fighting? This was exciting.

"Sol had somethin' to say," Eridan spoke up, pointing an accusing finger at Sollux.

"Me?" Sollux cried, pulling back his fist to punch the hipster.

"What did you want to say?" Aradia asked, red outlined eyes narrowing. Sollux froze.

"Uh...I juth...um..." he glanced at Eridan. "We were going out to eat at a buffet, and they are having thith boy-girl thpecial, so...for money thaving purpotheth! We were wondering if you'd go with uth?" Sollux suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Feferi giggled.

"But we aren't paying a cent," Aradia added, shooting the more hyper girl a look. Feferi nodded in mock seriousness.

"Yeah. So which one of you cuties is paying for me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at them. Aradia made a gagging noise.

"Um...me," Eridan replied, glancing at Sollux. The Gemini just nodded. Feferi giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you after school!" she giggled, running off with a skip in her step. Eridan, shocked from the realization that he had a date, walked off in a daze.

Sollux turned to Aradia, smiling shyly. Aradia blushed, offered her own smile for the first time in a long time, and left him standing there like a doofus. Sollux felt a little light headed. He turned around to face the school and promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>Terezi was humming to herself, toying absently with her walking stick cane thing, when Karkat came up to her. Assuming she knew he was there, he sat down next to her. He watched her silently for a moment or two. "Hey Terezi?"<p>

Terezi yelped, swinging her cane and hitting Karkat in the face. Then she sniffed him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Geez, Karkat! You startled me!" she scolded.

Karkat held his face. "Ow...you bitch, you don't even need that stupid cane! They should take it away from you; all you use it for is a weapon," Karkat grumbled.

Terezi grinned. "It's not my fault you sneaked up on me. I was concentrating on my singing!" she jeered. Karkat stopped rubbing his face and cocked his head.

"What were you singing?" he inquired. Terezi giggled, shyly inspecting her cane with her hands.

"I'm auditioning for a solo for our next choral concert," she admitted, "I want to sing the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat." Karkat racked his mental iPod for songs.

"Oh, that song!" he finally exclaimed. "That sounds cute; I bet you'll totally get in," Karkat encouraged. Terezi giggled.

"Thanks, Karkat! I'll be thinking of you when I audition!" Terezi grinned. Karkat cleared his throat. "What?"

"Uh...nothing...I just...have a gift for you!" Karkat blurted out. Now it was Terezi's turn to tilt her head.

"Hm? What is it?" she inquired. Karkat took a deep breath.

"Don't move," he replied, leaning forward. Terezi raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Karka-!" Karkat quickly pressed his lips to hers. Terezi quickly pushed him away and held her hand to her mouth. "K-Karkat! Why would you do that?" she demanded angrily.

"Uh..." Karkat answered unintelligibly. "Because I like you and you like me so I thought it was the thing to do?" he finally said uncertainly. Terezi got to her feet.

"I can't believe you! God, Vantas, you are such a selfish jerk!" Terezi shouted, storming off. Karkat just watched her leave with a really confused look on his face. Unaware to him, Nepeta was sneaking up behind him, with a confused Equius in tow.

"Rawr!" she cried as she pounced him, but he was glued to the floor and she just bounced off. Landing on her feet, like any kitty would, she turned to Equius with a disbelieving look. Equius just shrugged. "Karkitty!" Nepeta whined, "you didn't fall over!" She ran into him again, and this time he did fall over. "Yay!" she giggled, cuddling him.

Karkat got back up, still in a daze. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked himself, staring after Terezi.

"Karkitty, I just pounced on you!" Nepeta replied. Equius finally intervened.

"I think Vantas is preoccupied, Nepeta. Let's give him some space," Equius stated. Nepeta whined.

"That's boring, though! Equi, give me a piggy back ride!" and the two left.

"No seriously, what the fuck just happened?" Karkat asked again.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, gather round!" the principal called. All the students wandered over, curious to what the balding man had to say. "Before lunch is over, I would like to show you something special!" he gave them all a toothy grin and pulled a sheet off of the wall in front of the school.<p>

"What the fuck is that?" Vriska scoffed. Kanaya, for once, agreed.

"That'th actually kind of inthulting," Sollux frowned.

"Man...that ain't right," Gamzee shook his head, sighing.

"Seriously, who the fuck painted this piece of shit mural?" Karkat inquired out loud. The principal glared at the foul-mouthed boy and continued his speech, fondly regarding the 'piece of shit' painting. Miss Tracy's class wasn't sure what the other kids thought, but to them, it was awful and horrid and, as Sollux mentioned, kind of offending.

Gamzee couldn't take his eyes off it. The clash of neon colors assaulted the Capricorn's eyes. Everything going on in this mural was just not okay, going so far as to attack his love for mircles by suggesting it was just that. If this was a miracle, then Gamzee wanted to have a word with this miracle giver. An angry, nasty word.

"Gamzee."

Said juggalo tore his eyes from the painting with an intelligent sounding, "huh?" Karkat rolled his eyes, joining the side of his buddy.

"Can you believe this? What the hell were those fuckasses smoking?" Karkat sneered. He glanced at Gamzee, who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Bro, I don't like the painting either. Not at all. It makes me almost angry, man, like I should go on a motherfucking man hunt for these asshats," Gamzee glared at the paint. There was silence from the Cancer. "Aw man, bro, you aren't seriously considering masacring those bitches, are you?" Gamzee cried.

"No, shut the fuck up!" Karkat growled, swatting the accusation out of the air. He turned and smiled mischievously at the tall boy. "Let's go apeshit bananas on this fucking town."

Gamzee took a moment to process the suggestion before grinning wickedly. "Starting with that shitty mural?" he added, jabbing a disgusted finger in the direction of said monstrosity. Karkat nodded with a smirk, and the two slunk off to find somewhere to plan in private.

* * *

><p>Gamzee glanced at the clock as it struck eleven. Karkat had mentioned his crabby dad (nicknamed "Crabdad" by the boy) went to bed about ten thirty, so he would be here any time now.<p>

As if on cue, the doorbell rang several times in an impatient, very much like Karkat way. Gamzee went and let in his friend, dressed in all black with his hood on and a backpack on his back.

"Got most of the shit. Seriously, you think Crabdad would have kept the wire cutters under lock and key, but he must be an idiot," Karkat scoffed, plopping down and absently snatching Gamzee's Faygo.

Gamzee watched happily as the Cancer took a swig, only to be disappointed when he made a disgusted face. "Still don't dig the wicked elixir?" he quizzed, chugging the bottle. Karkat shrugged.

"We didn't have any eggs, so I hope you do," Karkat stated, propping up his feet.

"You better fucking believe I do!" Gamzee grinned, loading the eggs into the backpack. He examined the spray paint. "Where the hell is the purple?"

"Didn't have any," Karkat shrugged, adding, "you should have seen how much red I had, though." Gamzee fetched missing purple spray paint. "You wrote up the hit list, right?"

Gamzee nodded towards a note on the desk as he started to get dressed into black clothing. Karkat looked it over, nodding in approval. "Anyone else joining us?"

"Sollux is going on a double date with Aradia, Eridan, and Feferi. Similarly, Vriska and Kanaya are going to see a movie together. Equius is a snitch, and Tavros is...eh, he'll distract you. Plus he's a goody-two shoes. Terezi is mad at me for kissing her, and I don't want to piss her off by hanging out with Nepeta," Karkat named off.

"So it's just us two best bros!" Gamzee cheered, pulling on his hood. "So anyways, I thought we'd start that motherfucking mural, and then go to the principal's house. Then, we'll head on to Eridan's house, then Miss Tracy, then Vriska, then Equius...and Sollux for skipping out on us!"

"Sounds good," Karkat agreed, "now let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really need to explain their vandalizing, did I? In any case, I've never done anything more than doorbell ditch, so I don't know how this works other than what I see in movies lol<strong>

**Next chapter will have lots of pesterlogs between the trolls and kids. Somehow, it was mostly Dave because he is the chickmagnet cool guy and gives them advice, but he's not the only one they talk to! =D**

**anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! more to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**I know last chapter I said this would have lots of pesterlogs. and it does. however, I counted them out and there was a total of EIGHT pesterlogs (technically, ten-eleven)! D:::: that's crazy! So, since it was an even(ish) number I broke it up into two parts! I hope you like the first half! enjoy, and remember to laaaaaaugh lol!**

* * *

><p>Sollux walked out the door, casting his vandalized house an annoyed look. His parents were outside, squabbling. Sollux was only one in his class with married parents, which sounded nice until you met them and realized they were constantly bickering with each other and then ganging up on him about how he has one A- and how hackers get nowhere in life.<p>

"Sollux Captor, you tell your little friends that this is not okay!" his mother nagged.

"I ought to ground you for the impudence of your criminal friends!" his father threatened. Yes, that would accomplish a lot, Sollux thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes and hurrying to school.

Aradia had reverted back to her skulking ways, glaring at him when he waved. He was starting to get desperate, and he felt like he needed someone to ask. Someone who knew about this shit. But who?

Sollux was startled out of his musings when he noticed that someone had spray painted all over the mural. The principal was doing an amusing dance, hopping from one foot to the other whilst spluttering incoherently.

So at least something good came out of the rampage one of his friends went through. Sollux studied the vandalism, trying to get a hint at who could have done this. He noticed a smiley face with a clown nose; Gamzee's signature smiley face.

Sollux searched the crowd for the juggalo, finding him and Karkat. Hmm...Sollux marched up to them. "Like your paint job?" Karkat snickered.

"I fucking hate you, KK," Sollux glared. Karkat snatched the Gemini's glasses from his face, putting them on.

"My God...how can you even see through these?" he asked, taking them off and putting them on Gamzee's face. Gamzee dropped his Faygo, his jaw going slack.

"Whoa, dawg! Everything's, like, in motherfucking 3D!" he exclaimed. Sollux rolled his heterochromic eyes at the antics of his constantly high friend. Gamzee noticed someone behind them, cursing.

"What is it?" Karkat asked as Sollux retrieved his glasses. Gamzee took a deep breath.

"I fucked things up with Tav, so here I go to fix this shit," he muttered, walking off like he was heading towards his funeral. Karkat sighed.

"That's kind of my fault," he muttered, "my romantic advice is kind of sucking."

"Well, there goeth the converthation I wath going to thart," Sollux grumbled. Karkat smiled halfheartedly.

"I'm having girl problems, too. You have no fucking clue how confusing Terezi can be. I mean, she can lick me, for fuck's sake, but I can't kiss her?" Karkat complained.

"At least you didn't...well, do what I did," Sollux pouted.

"Man, it's not your fault. Someone spiked your drink at that party, and you know damn well who," Karkat poked the slightly smaller boy in the forehead. Sollux pushed him away.

"Yeah, but she does too, and she's thill not forgiving me," he retorted. The Cancer suddenly noticed Terezi.

"Shit; gotta go!" Sollux watched him run off, shaking his head. He decided he needed help, and he needed it now. Sollux snapped open his phone and scrolled through his pesterchum contacts. He found a contact and hissed quietly, scrunching up his nose. He wasn't particularly fond of this person, but they could possibly help him, and he really needed it. So, he struck up a conversation.

– twinArmageddons[TA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:34 –

TA: Dave

TG: thats my name dont wear it out

TA: do giirl2 liike cool guy2

TG: yes girls love me

TA: thii2 wiill 2ound 2tupiid

TA: but wiill you teach me two be cool?

TG: wow your right

TG: that did sound stupid

TA: yeah...

TA: forget about iit.

TG: nah dude I get it

TG: not everyone can be such an ironic cool guy like me

TG: so whos the hoe?

TA: 2he's not a hoe...

TA: but her name ii2 Aradiia

TG: shit just hit the fan

TG: john told me that karkat told him what went down between you two

TG: sooo does she like pretty things?

TA: nope

TG: of course not

TG: because that would make things easy and we can't have that

TA: 2he liike2 breaking thiing2

TG: that's easy then

TG: just let her break various miscellaneous bones of yours

TA: oh god, ii hope you are jokiing

TA: becau2e 2he would iif ii offered

TG: look man

TG: just stop beating around the bush like its a fucking hobby and APOLOGIZE to her

TA: you thiink that wiill work?

TG: not really but its a good start anyways good luck man

TA: thank2, ii gue22

– turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 9:48 –

* * *

><p>Tavros stared at the ruined painting, not feeling very sorry that it happened. But he did know who did it, and he was kind of worried that he would get in trouble. And Tavros really didn't want that to happen.<p>

Tavros frowned, thinking back to how weird Gamzee was acting yesterday. The lack of face paint was weird enough, but their whole conversation, he seemed more edgy and didn't mention miracles at all. And then he started saying really weird stuff, and the last one was kind of offending, though Tavros knew that Gamzee didn't mean it that way. _Oh God_, Tavros thought, _I hope he's not running out of the drugs he uses! I mean, I know that drugs are usually bad for you, but Karkat told me that Gamzee gets really angry and scary and violent when he's sober_!

Speaking (or rather, thinking) of the Capricorn, here Gamzee came now, walking oddly and cursing under his breath. Thinking back to his earlier theory, Tavros got a little bit scared and nervous as he watched Gamzee come up. "Tavros, my bro!" Gamzee cried brightly, though there was an anxious tone to his voice.

"Hey, Gamzee!" Tavros grinned back, inwardly relieved. At least Gamzee didn't sound scary or angry. "Are you, uh, feeling better from, uh, yesterday? You were acting, uh, kinda strange!" Tavros inquired.

You couldn't see it on his cheeks because of all the face paint applied to them, but Gamzee's ears and neck went scarlet. "Yeah, bro...I'm fine..." he grumbled. Tavros felt like he needed to say something, like how Gamzee needed to be comfortable with how he looked and acted, and how Tavros liked his normal painted faced, miracle loving, faygo drinking self. But, as usual, he didn't know how to word it, so he said nothing.

Equius called Gamzee over, and the juggalo almost happily left Tavros sitting there. Tavros felt like he wanted to cry. Gamzee was losing interest in him, and if he didn't make his move, or spice things up, then someone else would steal the Capricorn away. A lot of girls liked him for various reasons. Mostly, they wanted him as another notch in their bedposts (stupid whores...), but they were still more interesting than Tavros. And at least they could walk...

Suddenly, Tavros got a great idea. He knew who would help him!

– adiosToreador began pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 9:38 –

AT: uH,,,, dAve?

TG: what is it now

AT: i NEED SOME,,,, gIRL ADVICE,,,,

AT: eXCEPT,,,, nOT FOR A GIRL,,,,

TG: do i look like some kind of matchmaker here for you idiots?

TG: damn i mean you are the second person to ask me for advice

AT: rEALLY? wHO WAS THE FIRST?

TG: TA

AT: sOLLUX? tHEN,,, iT WAS PROBABLY,,,, aBOUT ARADIA

TG: yep so what does this guy that you are pining for like?

AT: wELL,,,, a LOT OF THINGS,,, lIKE CLOWNS,,, aND DRUGS,,, aND FAYGO,,,

TG: oh god you got the hots for GAMZEE?

AT: i,,,, uH,,, yEAH,,,,, i DO,,,,

AT: dON'T,,,, TELL HIM,,, tHOUGH,,,

TG: my lips are sealed

TG: i dont talk to him anyways cuz he hates me

TG: so tavros tell me what you are good at

AT: oH GOSH,,,, nOT MUCH,,, i COOK DECENTLY,,, aND I CAN RAP,,,,

TG: pffft yeah right

AT: wELL,,,, i CAN SPEAK FLUENT SPANISH,,,,

TG: you can

AT: uH,,, yEAH,,,, i AM MEXICAN,,,, yOU KNOW,,,,,,,

TG: are you really

TG: well then thats easy just invite him over to your house and cook him some burritos and toss outsome 'holas' and 'mi amores' and treat him to a good Mexican fucking

AT: dAVE,,, i AM GOING TO,,,, iGNORE YOUR BLANTENT RACISM,,,,, aND TAKE YOUR ADVICE,,,

AT: i MEAN,,, nOT ABOUT THE LAST PART,,,

AT: ,,,,,mAYBE

TG: have fun

TG: thats ironic speaking of the juggalo here he is pestering me now...

AT: uHHH,,,,,,, dON'T TELL HIM ABOUT OUR CONVERSATION,,,

TG: i wont

– turntechGodhead [TG]ceased pestering adiosToreador at 9:50 –

* * *

><p>– terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:49 –<p>

TC: bEfOrE i Go On, I hAtE yOu :o)

TC: NoW tHaT tHaT's OuT oF tHe WaY, i NeEd ReLaTiOnShIp AdViCe

TG: why would you come to me if you hate me

TC: My BeSt BrO kArKaT's AdViCe BaCkFiReD

TG: he probably told you to express your love through song

TG: so who is the poor girl or guy that you want to ensnare in your clawed embrace

TC: nOnE oF yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN bUsInUsS :o(

TG: let me take a wildly hopeful guess and say its tavros

TC: sHiT, hOw'D yOu KnOw?

TG: im a magical pixie horse so anyways i was wondering if you spoke spanish

TC: WhAt KiNd Of StUpId QuEsTiOn Is ThAt?

TG: well tavros speaks it fluently

TC: He DoEs?

TG: uh yeah he is mexican you know

TC: HoW dO yOu KnOw?

TG: told ya bro its magical pixie horse powers

TG: so anyways if he invites you to his house you should accept and then when he speaks spanish youshould speak it back to him and make him jizz in his wheelchair

TC: YoU tHiNk So?

TG: yeah cuz he will be so excited by your spanish speaking that you guys will have sex right there

TC: WhOa...

TC: OkAy, StRiDeR, iF tHaT dOeS hApPeN, i OwE yOu OnE

TC: tHaNkS bRo! HoNk! ;o)

– terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:57 –

– turntechGodhead [TG]began pestering adiosToreador at 9:57 –

TG: have you ever thought about having sex with gamzee?

TG: because you should

* * *

><p>Karkat was avoiding her, Terezi concluded miserably. After smelling the mural and hearing Vrisks, Equius, and Eridan raging on about how their houses were hit as well, she knew exactly who did this. So when she smelled Karkat's delicious chocolate scent, she started to walk towards him.<p>

But Karkat ran away from her, and he ran faster when she called out his name. And it was all because she overreacted about that stupid kiss and now he didn't love her anymore.

It was only because it was her first kiss, and she had sworn to herself that she would never kiss anyone until she knew she'd be together with them forever. Terezi wanted to be with Karkat forever, and get married and all kinds of stuff, but they weren't even officially dating yet, and the big dumb doofus wasn't asking her for some reason. But he kissed her! Without asking her out, he just kissed her. It made her soooo angry!

But now Karkat would never love her! Terezi sat down on a bench and pushed her face into her hands. She didn't want to cry because whenever she did, the smell of her tears would override her senses and she wouldn't be able to smell anything. But she could feel her eyes watering already.

Terezi gasped, knowing exactly who could help her. Dave was her best friend, and he was bound to know how to win Karkat's heart. After all, he was a cool guy, and a chick magnet, so he knew a lot about this kind of shit!

– gallowsCalibrator[GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:55 –

GC: H3Y D4V3 1 N33D H3LP!

TG: usually you go to a psychiatrist for that

GC: H33H33H33 COOL _4ND_ FUNNY!

TG: so how can i assist you

GC: 1 N33D TO G3T K4RK4T TO LOV3 M3!

TG: your breakin my heart babe D8

GC: 1TS OK4Y CUPC4K3! 1'LL 4LW4YS H4V3 ROOM 1N MY H34RT FOR YOU!

TG: its just like how can i go on living knowing you are encased in the arms of another man

GC: D: FORG1V3 M3 MY C4NDY R3D LOV3R!

TG: as much as it kills me i will help you

TG: all you gotta do is invite him to your place and cook dinner for him

TG: and then watch one of his cheesy romcoms and insert cheesy confession at the cheesiest part.

GC: W1LL TH4T WORK?

TG: hope so cuz i gave tavros roughly the same advice

GC: W3LL TH4NK YOU B4BY! 3

TG: /3

GC: D: 1'LL 4LW4YS LOV3 YOU D4V3!

TG: brb sobbing forever

TG: in the most ironic way possible

GC: H33H33H33

GC: BY3 D4V3!

TG: good luck terezi

GC: UMMM...D4V3?

GC: 4BOUT 4LL TH3 FL1RT1NG...YOU KNOW 1 W4S JOK1NG R1GHT?

TG: duh terezi your my best girl bro i know where we will always stand so its all good now I g2g

- turntechGodhead [TG]ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 10:01 –

* * *

><p><strong>here's the first half! everyone is asking Dave, lol. But don't worry, next half of the chapter will have two with Jade and one with Rose and John (equaling four, if you can't count lol). technically, there's also a short pesterlog with Dave and another short pesterlog with Jade, buuuut whatever.<strong>

**so, some headcanon and background information**

**lusii vs parents****: last chapter I mentioned something about Karkat and Gamzee's dads (calling Karkat's crabby father 'Crabdad'). instead of making sollux's dad be like a two headed cyclops, I just gave him both parents. I might mention it later, but Gamzee's dad is a deadbeat sailor, Terezi's mom is in a coma (cuz her dragon lusus isn't hatched), and Tavros' lusii has been genderbent to be a traditional spanish mom!**

**TerezixDave?****: as Terezi stated, all their flirting is joking. and as Dave said, they are best friends ("best girl bro" is the cutest statement ever). Terezi will be with Karkat, and Dave will be with Jade.**

**Terezi hates crying****: as she stated, when she cries she can only smell her tears and so she can't "see" anything. Think of it like Toph when she's standing on sand**

**Sollux and Aradia's past relationship****: don't worry, I'll reveal what Sollux did/who spiked his drink (though I'm sure you can guess that) later on in the story**

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of the chapter! the second part will be out fairly soon, so look out for it!**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Hi there! This is the second part to chapter four. I'm sorry it took so long when I promised it soon. My initial plan was to post part one and then finish and post part two, but it never happened.**

**Anyways, let's all thank the person who sent me the review simply saying "update! please" because that anonymous person was the one who lit the fire under my ass and got me moving!**

**Also, if you like this story, please go check out "Prequelstuck". It is a prequel of this story (hence the name) about these guys from preschool to eighth grade/freshman year (I'm not sure of which yet)**

**Enough of me, enjoy chapter four, part two!**

* * *

><p>Nepeta felt like she was being torn to pieces. She had told herself she would decide who to romantically pursue before lunch ended, but there was the lunch bell and she still couldn't decide! It made her so frustrated! Nepeta pulled off her hat and bit into it, like she always did when she was angry. She'd been doing it since she was a little girl and she broke her favorite crayon in a nasty tantrum of hers.<p>

"What's, uh, wrong?" Tavros asked. Nepeta looked up at him with her hat still in her mouth.

"Boy troubles..." she pouted, putting her hat back on. "I need advice from someone who knows about this kind of stuff," she muttered to herself.

"Uh, well, earlier today I, um, asked Dave if he would, uh, help me," Tavros offered. Nepeta gave the Taurus a big grin.

"Tavie, that's purrfect!" Nepeta squealed, hugging him tightly. They all took their seats. While Miss Tracy talked about embedding quotes into your essays, she pulled out her phone and pestered Dave.

– arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:07 –

AC: :3 *ac requires assistance with her romance and was hoping TG could help her*

TG: cant im in class and besides i already helped 4 idiots with romance shit already

AC: :3 but dave i n33d help and its purrty damn important!

TG: cant help ask gg

AC: :3 who is that? do i know her?

TG: yes shes jade shes a good friend of mine and she doesn't have a class right now

TG: now shoo kitty

AC: 3: *ac hisses at tg* meanie!

– arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:09 –

– arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:09 –

AC: :3 hi jade i'm having boy troubles! HELP!

GG: :/ you should talk to dave about that kind of stuff

AC: 3: tried to. meanie wouldn't listen...

GG: um okay then i'll try. lay it on me!

AC: :3 okay, so you know about crush on karkitty, right? well, i can s33 that him and purrezi are the purrfect couple so i can't have them

GG: :) sounds like you have it all figured out

AC: :3 paws right there! that's not the confusing part!

AC: :3 so i also like equius 3

AC: :3 but he likes aradia

AC: :3 but her and sollux have a thing together

AC: :3 but sollux and feferi have f33lings fur each other

AC: :3 but eridan has liked feferi fur, like, furever

AC: :3 but eridan is a lonely hipster pompous bitch

GG: :o wow! that's crazy!

GG: there's one thing you haven't told me

GG: does equius like you?

AC: :3 of course! he loves me! 3

GG: then go get him tiger! :D

AC: :3 okay! rawr~!

– arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:15 –

* * *

><p>After school, Feferi was sitting with her legs crossed on the stairs, waiting for Sollux to pass by. Absently, she fiddled with her skirt. Eridan came up to her, playing anxiously with his rings. "Hey Fef," he greeted, a little nervous. Feferi inwardly sighed impatiently; she didn't have time for Eridan's halfhearted flirting today. She had long since given up on whether he'd ask her out or not. That's why she was attempting to move on.<p>

A certain angst-filled Aries girl was getting in the way of that plan, though. That made Feferi angry. Poor Sollux was still smitten with her, but she refused to forgive him and get back together. However, whenever he tried to go on dates with other girls (a.k.a. Feferi!), she would give him this withering glare and he'd just die in shame!

"Did you havve fun yesterday?" Eridan asked, a hopeful edge to his voice. Feferi smiled brightly at him.

"Yes! It was super fun!" she giggled happily. Eridan's face brightened at that.

"Wwhale-" Feferi interrupted him with a giggle.

"You used one of my fish puns!" she pointed out happily. Eridan blushed.

"Erm...yeah, so wwhat?" he challenged defensively. Feferi rolled her eyes. "I wwas wwonderin..." Feferi looked up and saw her target was in sight.

"Hey, Sollux!" she cried, waving him down. Sollux glanced at her, turned his glance to glaring Aradia, looked back to impatient Feferi, and screamed.

"You're ripping me in two and I can't take it anymore!" Sollux cried, running away. Eridan snickered at the Gemini's misfortune and tried his conversation again.

"Fef, I wwas thinkin'...maybe wwe could go to dinner...alone, next time..." Eridan suggested, then noticed his crush wasn't even listening. "Feferi!" he cried. Feferi jumped, turning to look at him with a scolding look.

"Don't glub at me like that, Eridan! I'll beat your bass!" she retorted. Eridan smacked a hand to his forehead. "I'm not even squidding!" she added.

"Stop that; I'm tryin' to ask you out!" Eridan cried, exasperated. Feferi's jaw dropped.

"But...I thought you liked Karkat...or, wait, was it Vriska? or...it was Nepeta...wait, I think it was Equius...or-"

"I get it!" Eridan blurted out, "I'm a wwhore and I like a wwhole lot of people! Forget I said anythin'!" Eridan huffed. Feferi frowned.

"Oh cod, Eridan...I have to think this through..." she sighed. Eridan nodded, turning and leaving. Feferi pulled her phone out, pestering Jade like her life depended on it.

– cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 2:21 –

CC: JAD- E! ) (- ELP!

GG: what's wrong, fef?

CC: Eridan just asked me out! I'm really glubbin out ) (ere!

GG: whoa! okay okay just calm down!

CC: W) (at should I tell him?

GG: what did you tell him?

CC: I TOLD ) (IM I'D T) (INK ABOUT IT!

GG: okay. don't panic. this is simple. do you like eridan?

CC: O) ( cod, I don't know! No. Kind of. Y- ES!

CC: I reely like ) (im...

GG: then what's the problem? ;)

CC: I also like Sollux...

GG: buuuut sollux likes aradia~

CC: Glub glub glub, I know. But Equius likes Aradia

GG: but equius likes nepeta, too

CC: but Nepeta likes Karkat!

GG: but karkat is dating terezi

CC: ) (OW DO YOU KNOW ALL T) (IS?

GG: heehee! it's a secret w

GG: if nepeta goes with equius, aradia can go with sollux, and you are free to glub around with eridan!

CC: okay, I guess...t) (anks, Jade!

GG: oh cod not him...

CC: w) (o?

– caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 2:29 –

CA: your talkin to fef arent you

CA: your advvisin her not to date me arent you

CA: i wwont let you sabotage our relationship before its evven begun

GG: shut up! im just trying to help a friend!

CA: its sol isnt it shes gonna go wwith him instead of me isnt she

GG: no!

CA: then...shes gonna pick me?

GG: no!

GG: just wait for her goddamn answer you fuckass!

GG: whoops! sorry about that karkat must have rubbed off on me heehee! =)

GG: but seariously. My cod just wait for the poor girl.

CA: seariously? My cod? Yep, definitely talkin to fef...

* * *

><p>Aradia watched as her old flame ran off, hysterical. She turned to Feferi, to glare angrily at her too, but the Pisces was too wrapped up in an argument with Eridan to notice. Aradia huffed, turning and watching Sollux again.<p>

Why couldn't she just forgive him? She knew it wasn't his fault. Sollux didn't mean to burn her house down and almost kill her in the process. It was all Vriska's fault for spiking Sollux's drink. Actually, it was all Vriska's fault to begin with. She was the one who paralyzed poor Tavros in fifth grade. She was the one who started the cycle of revenge. Since that first incident, Vriska had rumors about her spread, Aradia house burnt down, Vriska broke her arm, and Terezi went blind.

And it was all Vriska's fault. But that wasn't Aradia's problem. Her problem was her long-lasting grudge. If she let him, Sollux would instantly come running into her arms. At least, before he would have. Now, it was debatable. Seeing what just happened, Sollux seemed to have taken the last straw.

Aradia suddenly got an idea. There was one person who she could say anything to and know it wouldn't be going around the school in a heartbeat. Aradia pulled out her phone and pestered her.

– apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering tenticleTherapist [TT] –

AA: r0se i require assistance

TT: What can I help you with, Aradia?

AA: its my pr0blem with s0llux

AA: shall i clarify f0r y0u

TT: Yes, please do.

AA: well...y0u kn0w what happened with us in the past d0nt y0u

TT: Yes, his drink was spiked and in his drugged stupor, he burnt your house down and practically killed you. Does that about sum it up?

AA: 0_0 yes

AA: I still l0ve him and yet I cann0t find it in me t0 f0rgive him f0r what he did

TT: You mean what Vriska made him do?

AA: it wasnt as if she used mind c0ntr0l 0n him it was him wh0 set that fire s0 its his fault

AA: y0u w0uld think that since I cant f0rgive him I w0uld get 0ver him

AA: but with0ut him I feel dead r0se I feel like a gh0st or a z0mbie and I just feel like my em0ti0ns are all g0ne as if s0llux was the glue that held my life in place and n0w hes g0ne and everything has fallen apart

TT: Aradia, forgive me if my bluntness sounds blatantly rude to you, but I'm going to say it anyways.

TT: You are terrified of getting hurt again by someone who never intentionally hurt you the first time. As you've mentioned before, Sollux is willing to run back to you any day now; he's like a poor little puppy that keeps coming back for treats, but all you keep doing is kicking him. But he's just a silly puppy and comes back for more kicks. Do you want to kick puppies? Sollux puppies?

AA: 0_0 n0 I d0nt want t0 kick s0llux puppies

AA: I cant f0rgive him yet and I kn0w it was sixth grade when all this happened but I need a little m0re time

TT: Ten years later...

AA: 0_0 0h please it w0nt be that l0ng r0se

TT: I must take my leave now; my mother is being a drunken idiot...

– tenticleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] –

* * *

><p>"Hold my phone while I go to the bathroom," Kanaya ordered, shoving her jade green cellphone into Vriska's hand. Vriska pouted, annoyed she had to be a butler for the fashionista and also vaguely impatient to get home.<p>

"I'm gonna go through your pesterlogs~!" Vriska sang, but Kanaya didn't turn back. Upset that she was ignored, Vriska opened up the Virgo's pesterchum and pulled up the first log. It happened to be with Rose, Kanaya's long-distance friend.

Jealousy washed over Vriska and she glared at the phone as if it had personally offended her. And then a sense of possessiveness replaced it. Kanaya was all Vriska's, and no one else could have her! Vriska sped through the log, reading to see if there was anything romantic in their logs.

Everything sounded perfectly platonic at first, and Vriska started to calm down. But then she saw one singular statement and a reply that crushed her heart into a fine powder.

"TT: I love you, Kanaya."

"GA: I Love You Too Rose"

Kanaya came up a moment later, concerned at the upset look on Vriska's face. "Vriska?" she asked. Bitterly, the Scorpio thrust the phone into the hands of her crush and ran off. There, safely from the eyes of meddlesome classmates, Vriska cried and pestered one of her best friends desperately.

– arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –

AG: Joooooooohn!

EB: hi vriska!

AG: th8s 8s terri8le!

EB: wow, you're so upset! what's wrong?

AG: K8n8y8 h8s a crush 8n R8se, 8nd I th8nk R8se l8kes her b8ck!

EB: uh…..what?

EB: are you sure?

AG: yes I'm s8re!

EB: no way, vriska. rose wouldn't…..

EB: rose doesn't…..

EB: D:

AG: D::::

EB: this is awful

AG: I kn8w! Ugh, I h8 th8t st8pid 8itch!

EB: rose isn't a bitch!

AG: huh?

AG: …..

EB: …..

AG: Oh! I didn't even realize you liked Rose! 33333333

EB: well now it doesn't matter!

AG: …..only three?

EB: …..!

AG: ::::) then just tell Rose and I'll tell Kanaya!

EB: but it doesn't matter anymore!

AG: 8ut it does! I 8et they are just good friends!

EB: but you said you were sure before

AG: John, don't argue with me.

EB: ummmmmmmm…..okay then.

AG: ::::)

* * *

><p>Kanaya had searched around the school three consecutive times for Vriska, and she still could not find the Scorpio anywhere. She had always been pro at playing hide-and-go-seek; it should come at no surprise that if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found.<p>

Kanaya continued to wonder just what was it that upset her friend. Yesterday, they had gone on a date…or was it just a friendly outing? Kanaya frowned. _I guess it was a date_, she thought, _since Vriska paid for both of us, and we were flirting during the movie…_

Well, their date had gone nice the night before. And today, Kanaya had just asked Vriska to hold her phone, and when she came back, the Scorpio had changed. Kanaya looked down at her phone and opened it. One of her pesterlogs with Rose stared back at her on the screen.

For a moment, Kanaya was irritated with the other girl for looking at her private logs, but then she noticed what she was staring at. It was one of Rose and her sarcastic conversations, and Rose had told her, in a strictly friendly way, that she loved her. Kanaya, in an equally friendly way, said it back.

Thinking back, Vriska had always expressed dislike for Rose, and for when Kanaya would talk with Rose. _Does that mean that Vriska likes me_, Kanaya inquired to herself. _Does that mean Vriska thinks Rose and me are together?_

Kanaya facepalmed and contacted Rose for help.

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering tenticleTherapist [TT] –

GA: Rose, I Am Extremely Confused About A Certain Spidery Dame

TT: What did this spidery dame do this time?

GA: Actually, I Think It Was Us Who Did Something This Time.

TT: Pardon me? Us? As in me as well as you? What could I possibly have done from all the way over in my isolated mansion in the middle of a forest in New York?

GA: I Have Reason To Believe That Vriska has Romantic Feelings For Me.

TT: Okay, that's great, but how, per say, does that have to do with me?

GA: Apparently, Vriska Looked Through Our Pesterlogs And Saw Us Say 'I Love You' To Each Other.

GA: She Apparently Took Those Statements Romantically.

TT: Oh no. I smell trouble.

GA: Yes, Well, Your Nose Is Correct. When I Saw Her, She Ran Off Practically Sobbing.

GA: She Thinks We Are Romantically Involved!

TT: This is why I advised you to confess to her at the movies.

TT: This is also why I advised you a million times preceding the movies to declare your love

TT: But according to you, "_Rose Is Just A Flighty Broad Who Doesn't Know What She's Talking About When She Says That Women Are Suspicious And Impatient In Nature And Will Not Wait For Idiots To Confess Their Love And I Should Never Listen To Her_."

GA: That Is Hilarious, Rose.

GA: Coming From Miss "_I love an idiot who doesn't even realize how much I am pining for him and lusts after spidery lesbians, but I can't tell him that because men must make the first move because psychology says that men don't like women who take charge_."

TT: Why do you wound me so, my darling Kanaya?

TT: Look at me bleeding proverbial blood everywhere. Oh what a harsh, cruel world we live in.

TT: This is where I get my own spotlight, and fall over dead on stage a second before my prince comes to save me.

GA: Enough Of This, What Do I Do?

TT: If what you told me about Vriska is true, she always wants to play the hero. If you pretend you have no idea what happened and that you are hurt she is distancing herself from you, she'll come running with a sword and shield.

GA: That's Very Manipulative, Rose…

TT: Good. She can taste her own medicine and grimace at the bitterness of manipulation.

GA: Well, Okay. I Hope This Works.

TT: If it doesn't, I will tap dance on my roof to unpleasant music

GA: Better Get Out Those Tap Shoes Then.

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tenticleTherapist [TT] –

* * *

><p><strong>whoooo! I'm pretty happy with this. taking a break from all this romantic shit, the next chapter will be something else entirely, like I'm not sure what. You will get the results from these advised kids though! Especially Gamzee and Tavros; I planned theirs out!<strong>

**by the way, I realized that greater than and less than signs might not work on so if you ever see a random 3 or a random w, they are a heart and an emote, respectively.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review~! (by the way, I got so used to Kanaya's quirk that I'm making a conscious effort to type normally now!)**


	6. Chapter 5

okay, first off, I'm not sure how Karkat and John are playing Super Smash Bros on a computer with headphones to hear each other. So, just, ignore that.

anyways, whooooo! next chapter! just randomness, and the first actual talking between the kids and the trolls. Also, my headcanon that the humans all have full names. Except Jade, Dirk, and Jane because those are they're full names.

anyways, I hope you enjoy this (basically) filler chapter!

* * *

><p>"You BITCH!" Karkat screamed into his headset. Obnoxious snorting laughter filled his headphones.<p>

"_Sorry, Karkat, but I guess I'm better than you at this game_!" Karkat glared at his screen.

"NO, you just have that stupid 2D fucker while I have this useless fucking elf asshole!" Karkat sneered back.

_"...Karkat, Mister Game-and-Watch is one of the weakest characters, and Link is pretty strong if you know how to use him. Which, apparently, you don't_."

"Egbert, so help me God, even though I'm an atheist, I will get up off my bed and get on a plane and fly over to Washington to personally kick your stupid ass!" Karkat shouted.

"Karkat, shut the fuck up! I'm trying to watch TV!" he dad called angrily at him.

"Whatever, Crabdad!" Karkat called back.

"_Maybe playing Super Smash Bros with you wasn't such a good idea, crab cat_."

"I told you not to call me that!" Karkat sneered.

"_Hehe. Hehe_."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Karkat screamed, knowing exactly what his gaming buddy was about to say.

"_Hey. Hey guess what_."

"NO!" Karkat snapped.

_"...beep beep meow_!"

"AUGH! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU!" Karkat screeched. They both went silent.

"_No homo_?"

"Yes homo, now shut up." Karkat smirked as he heard the other boy splutter. "Heh."

"_Oh, Karkat! Jade is having a Skype session with everyone! Why don't you join us_?" Karkat thought about it.

"Yeah? I guess so. Hold on, lemme log on," he decided.

"_Okay! See you on Skype_!" Karkat disconnected, pulling up Skype on his laptop. Sure enough, John had added him to the group. He accepted, and everyone's faces popped up on his screen. His classmates were there, as well as John, Jade, Dave, and Rose.

"_Hi Karkat_!" Jade giggled. "_Apparently, you have to play soccer with your friends in the park soon, so we can only talk for a little_!" she giggled.

"Hey Jade!" Karkat found her smile infectious, smiling back at her. Then he glared at his neighbors. "And thanks for the invite, assholes. Didn't even give me a choice."

"_You would have said no! Besides, we are forcing Sollux to play_," Vriska retorted with a smirk. "_But seriously, why does Tavros need to come_?" she added. "_He can't even play_."

"_Fuck you and the motherfuckin' horse you rode in on_," Gamzee said in Tavros' defense.

"_Horse_?" Equius perked up, but only Nepeta heard him, and she just giggled. Tavros just smiled awkwardly at his screen.

"_Um, I'll just sit on the sidelines and, uh, cheer you on_," he explained.

"_Don't worry, Cocoa. I'll be there with you_!" Terezi grinned in her special way at the computer. Karkat avoided looking at her section of his screen. "_I'm not playing; you know, can't see the ball_," she joked.

"_They won't let me thit on the thidelineth_," Sollux grumbled.

"_Tho thad_," Dave replied in mock sympathy. Sollux flipped off the screen.

Rose was knitting quietly on her section of the screen. "_What are you doing, Rose_?" Aradia asked politely. Rose held up a half-done jade-green hat.

"_Knitting a hat for Kanaya. She made me some gloves a while back, so I'm returning the favor_," Rose smiled at the girl in question.

"_It looks lovely, Rose_," Kanaya smiled. Vriska scoffed quietly.

"_Hey look, the 'leave conversation' button. WHOOPS, my hand slipped_!" Vriska cried sarcastically, and her face disappeared.

"_Wwhat's her problem_?" Eridan inquired. Rose and Kanaya quickly looked away from the screen at the same time.

"_Come on! We have to go now, before my mom gets home! You know she'll glub me out if I try to leave after she gets home_!" Feferi complained.

"_She's a glubber, all right_," Eridan nodded.

"_The glubbiest_," Feferi replied.

"_The maker of the Vast Glub_," Eridan added.

"_Okay, okay, cut it out with the glubs. It was funny the first...actually, no, it was never funny_," Dave frowned.

"_Alright, we should go_!" Karkat announced. Nepeta cheered.

"_I'll tell Mamma and be there soon_!" She giggled, and was disconnected.

"_I will see you all soon_," Aradia nodded, disconnecting.

"_Yep, me too_!" Terezi cried, disconnecting as well.

"_I hate all you thupid fuckerths. I'll tell my mom and dad and be there thoon_," Sollux grumbled before disconnecting.

"_Mama has to, um, make dinner before, uh, I can go. I'll, uh, eat fast_," Tavros gave a thumbs up and disconnected.

"_I must contact my father, but I assure you I will most likely be able to go_," Equius stated, disconnecting.

"_My mother has said I may go. I will contact Vriska on my way to the park. See you guys soon_," Kanaya explained.

"_I'll be all up in that park soon, motherfuckers. **HONK**_!" Gamzee shouted, startling the few that were still there. He missed the disconnect button twice before finally disconnecting.

"_Yay! I feel kinda gillty for avoiding my mom, but she'd krill me if I tried to leave after she came home! Bye! I'll sea you soon_!" Feferi winked and disconnected.

"_Father has grounded me, but I wwas plannin' on sneakin' out anywways. I wwill see you soon, Kar_," Eridan stated, and then it was only Karkat, John, Jade, Dave, and Rose.

"_Roooosaliiiiiiine_!" Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "_Not suxung with yer berdies, right_?"

"_I must go attend to my drunken mother. Farewell_," Rose grumbled. One down, four to go.

"_John, are you on the computer? I thought I told you that you were grounded from all electronics_!" John grimaced as his father burst in.

"_Dad, can't you knock_?" John complained.

"_Johnathon_!" John quickly disconnected.

Jade smiled at her computer. "_I'm glad I got to talk to you, but I have to go water my plants. And Becquerel is acting up, so I'll need to feed him_," Jade huffed.

"Bye, Jade. By the way, you look cute today," Karkat offered. Dave's jaw clenched. Jade giggled, blushing a little, and disconnecting.

"_Back off, Vantas_," Dave warned after she was gone. Karkat sneered.

"What, are you jealous?" he jeered. Dave's cheeks turned a rosy color.

"_No, 'course not. I'm just telling you to back off_," he shrugged.

"That's what I told you to do to Terezi," Karkat mentioned. Dave facepalmed.

"_I told you, dog, she's like my best girl bro_," he retorted. Karkat made a mimicking face. "Oh, fuck you, Vanta-"

"_Dave, come have a rap-off with me_!" Dave's bro kicked open the door and sauntered in.

"_Bro, I'm busy_," Dave complained. His bro's face appeared on screen, cheek-to-cheek with Dave.

"_This your lost-distance boyfriend_?" he teased, then tilted his head. "_What a cutie_."

"_Bro, get out of my room_!" Dave demanded, getting up and trying to push the man out of the room. Bro didn't budge.

"_C'mon, lil bro, let's rap! Unless you're afraid I'll whoop your ass like a five-year old caught with his hand in a cookie jar_!" he grinned.

"_Get out, Dirk_!" Dave shouted.

"_David, bro, you're losing your cool_," Dirk warned. Dave marched up to the computer, where Karkat was laughing his ass off.

"_Get lost, loser_!" he snapped, and then the call ended. Karkat rolled his eyes and got dressed in something he could play in, a jersey with the zodiac sign Cancer, and a pair of khaki shorts. He slipped into his shoes and opened the door, where his father stood, about to knock.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to play soccer in the park with my friends," Karkat explained, slipping past his father.

"I want to spend time with you," his dad explained.

"How about tomorrow?" Karkat suggested. His dad started to do the parent pout.

"If you don't want to spend time with me, then you could just say so..." he muttered.

"Dad, I will, just not right now," Karkat rolled his eyes. His dad started to argue about useless things, like the state of his room, and the shaggy way his hair was, and the bags under his eyes, and how he didn't eat his veggies last night. "DAD!" Karkat finally shouted. "Jeez, calm down, I'll hang out with you tomorrow! Damn, Crabdad, calm yourself," he sighed.

"I told you not to call me that!" his dad shouted after him. He waved and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, KK ith the red team leader and Equiuth ith the blue team leader," Sollux explained. "KK, you pick firth."<p>

"Fuck, okay, um...Terezi!" Karkat called. Terezi ran up and stood by Karkat.

"Miss Megido," Equius stated, and the angst-filled girl joined his side.

"Hm...Gamzee, get your ass over here," Karkat ordered.

"Nepeta."

"Hm...Vriska!"

"Mister Ampora."

Karkat went to point at Tavros. "If you put that stupid fucknut on our team, Karkat, I will kill you," Vriska hissed in his ear. "Besides, then they will have more able-bodied players than us!"

Karkat pointed at Feferi, much to Eridan's dismay. "Feferi, come here." She giggled.

"Mister Nitram, you may be on our team for moral support," Equius explained.

"I'll get Kanaya last."

"Then that means Sollux is on our team."

The red team went to one side of the field; the blue team to the other. On the red team, Feferi was their goalie. Karkat and Kanaya were defense, and Vriska and Gamzee were on offense. On the blue team, Equius was the goalie (as a rule, he was never allowed to play other roles due to accidentally breaking Gamzee's foot once). Eridan and Sollux were defense, and Nepeta and Aradia were offense.

The ball was set in the middle of the field, and on the count of three, Vriska and Aradia ran at the ball. Aradia managed to kick the ball right over Vriska's head, but Kanaya stopped it with her chest, juggled it with her knee, and kicked it back to Vriska. Vriska dribbled the ball past Aradia, the goal right in front of her. She smirked.

Suddenly, the ball was no longer in her possession. She turned to see Nepeta racing down the field with the ball, weaving past Kanaya. She looked up at Karkat, who smirked at her and then swiped his foot under her foot to get the ball. From there, he kicked the ball and it sailed across the field to Gamzee, who effectively saw it through to the goal. Sollux turned accusingly at Eridan.

"The ball wath right there, you fish dick!" he glared.

"It's not my fault, Sol! Gam wwas too fast for me," He complained. Gamzee grinned brightly. Equius set up the ball, and everyone got ready to duck. He kicked it, and it soared through the air, bouncing once, and Karkat kicked it to Vriska, who ran at lightning speed towards the goal, but Eridan was suddenly in her path, and she bounced off him and hit the ground. Gamzee was now coming at him, and Vriska was blocking his path, so he kicked to the side, where Sollux was. Sollux dribbled it up a bit and passed to Aradia, who sprinted across the field with Nepeta blocking any attacks by the other team.

Aradia kicked the ball at the goal, but right before it went in, Feferi snatched it out of the sky. She tossed it over Aradia's head at Kanaya, who launched the ball through the air to Gamzee. Gamzee used his head to send it to Vriska, who drop kicked it at the goal, but Equius headbutted it away.

Nepeta snatched it before Vriska or Gamzee could try again, weaving in and out of the other players as she dribbled it to the goal. Feferi stood waiting for her. Nepeta turned her body to the right, kicking the ball so it curved over to the left. Feferi didn't expect this, and the ball went into the goal.

As they played, Tavros narrated for Terezi. "Oh goodness, uh, Nepeta just kicked the, um, ball straight over Karkat's, uh, head!" Tavros explained excitedly.

"Come on, Karkles, get in the game!" Terezi cried.

"Oh, darn, Feferi caught the, uh, ball before it went, um, in," Tavros added. Terezi cheered.

"You go, Fef!" she called.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun began to set, Karkat's team had won by three points. "Yeah, that was awesome!" Vriska cried, turning to high-five Kanaya. "Oh. Ahem. Good game, guys. I have to get home," she huffed.<p>

Kanaya gave her a sad smile. "Okay, be careful walking home." Vriska ignored her, leaving.

"Terezi, we won!" Karkat called excitedly, then remembered they were fighting. "Uh...Gamzee, you were awesome!" Karkat cried, running after the juggalo. Terezi sighed.

"Hey Tavbro, lemme take you home," Gamzee suggested, leaning on Tavros' wheelchair.

"That would be, uh, really nice of you," Tavros smiled brightly, and Gamzee began wheeling the Taurus home.

Karkat frowned, turning to Terezi, who was starting to feel her way home, using her cane. He ran up and linked arms with her. "Hey there, Rezi!" he greeted, swallowing his nervousness. Terezi gasped in shock.

"Oh, Karkat! Hi, what's up?" she replied, tilting her head in his general direction. Karkat blushed.

"Uh, can I walk you home?" Karkat offered. Terezi gave him a huge grin.

"Of course you can, Karkles!" She told him, patting him on the head. "Wow, I will never get over how short you are!"

"Can it, Pyrope!" Karkat snapped, trying to sound irritated, but in reality he was really happy she wasn't mad at him. Terezi laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh as well as he walked her home.

Feferi glanced at Eridan. "Hey, congratu-" before he could finish, the Pisces had hauled ass back to her house. "...fuck."

Sollux meandered his way up to Aradia. "Hey, you were pretty awethome, Ara-" Aradia turned and walked away. "...okay, that'th cool too."

"I blame you for all of my troubles with Fef," Eridan stated.

"Yeth, everyone blame the kid with the lithp!" Sollux cried. "I'll have you know I am trying to make up with Aradia!" he added.

"And I'm tryin' to ask Fef out, but she's bein' stubborn," Eridan pouted. Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Girlth thuck," he muttered.

"I hear ya, Sol. I hear ya." Sollux looked up at Eridan with a raised eyebrow. "Wwhat?"

"You're not that bad, Eridan. Maybe Feferi will thee that for herthelf," he mentioned, standing up and walking off. "Good luck with your girl."

"You too, Sol!" Eridan called back, and went back to his house.

Equius took Nepeta's hand. "Come now, Nepeta. I must get you home," he stated. Nepeta looked over her shoulder.

"Wait, Kanaya!" she called. Kanaya looked up from her musings. "Can we take you home, Kanaya?" She offered.

"I don't wish to trouble you two," Kanaya replied politely.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Maryam," Equius smiled slightly, showing off his slightly broken smile. Kanaya let herself smile.

"Then I appreciate it," she said. Nepeta hugged her arm.

"Yay! Let's go!" She sang, and the three left, leaving the park empty. The moon came up, the coyotes howled, and the twelve teenagers felt pretty good about their lives.

Mostly.

* * *

><p><em>mostly<em>.

**mostly**.

**_mostly__!_**

anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I tried making their soccer games sound as epic as they'd be, buuuut sadly I don't think I did too well. I also mentioned my height headcanon in this, in which Terezi is pretty tall and only Sollux and Nepeta are shorter than Karkat.

YES, I THINK SOLLUX IS A TINY BIT **SHORTER** THAN KARKAT! FIGHT ME! GIMME SOME FISTICUFFS!

mmm, _fisticuffs_. that reminds me of windicuffs~...NOPE! not the place for my newfound ship! absconding now, bye!


	7. Chapter 6

goodness, this was to the lovely person who told me they'd spazz until I updated, and I quote, "NAOW!" haha, this is dedicated to Pandagirl4561! Hope you like PB&J, because that's all this chapter is. The next chapters will be very shippy. I thought that Tavros and Gamzee deserved their own chapter. This chapter, by the way, has been pretty much planned out since I started the whole story.

Except, the intial version was gonna have them having sex on the dinner table. WHOOPS, my finger slipped and I forgot that! (no, its just because I was too embarrassed to type out a sex scene, AND because I feel Tavros would not have sex so early in a relationship)

also, to the review I got just a second ago... whoops. sorry, the pairings are kinda set in stone. no GamNep for you. D:

* * *

><p>TG: okay you got this bro<p>

TC: i GoT tHiS

TG: yea you got this

TC: i GoT tHiS

TG: okay stop fucking repeating it dude we all know youve got it

TG: youve said it fifty fucking times now

TG: you REALLY got this

TC: fUcK, dAvE, i DoN't GoT tHiS! )o:

TG: yes you do shut your stoned juggalo face bro

TG: look hes probably like right there

TG: being all cute or whatever in his wheelchair

TG: just waiting for you to make your move

TG: you see that ginger over there (*)

TC: yEaH

TG: he wants that fine nitram ass

TC: wHaT? FUcK nO!

TG: thats right hes gonna claim that booty if you dont

TG: so man the hell up and go

TG: pull up those clown pants high and saunter up to him

TG: do it

TC: i GaVe MySeLf A wEdGiE

TG: you moron fix your stupid pants it was a figure of speech

TC: i CaN't Do ThIs

TG: thats what i said about your mom

TC: I dOn'T hAvE a MoM.

TG: …

TG: i forgot

TC: i HaTe YoU

TG: yeah yeah just go now you loser

– terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Gamzee swallowed the lump in his throat. He could do this. He would do this. This is what he was going to do. Tavros looked up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Gamzee!"

Nope. He could not do this. Dave doesn't know what he's talking about. Dave is dumb. The world is dumb. Gamzee is dumb. Gamzee felt pretty dumb, at least, staring with wide eyes at Tavros as the boy wheeled up to him.

"Gamzee, hey! What's, uh, up?" Tavros greeted, as per usual.

"Yes." What? Gamzee, pull yourself together! You've been practicing this for awhile. You are confident you can do it. But Tavros was totally throwing you off! He's just a boy, okay? Just a boy!

Just a boy you've liked since middle school, and maybe even before then! Shit!

"Gamzee?" Gamzee shook his head and tried to focus on the younger boy. "Did you, uh, hear what I just, er, said to you?"

"Yeah, bro!" Gamzee lied. "Kinda." He smiled nervously. "Not really." Finally, with a sigh, he shook his head. "I didn't hear a motherfuckin thing."

"I said, would you like to, uh, come over to my house after, um, school?" Tavros asked, then frowned. "Are you, um, feeling well?"

Gamzee nodded quickly. "Yeah, bro, I'm cool! I'll get my chill on with you after school, Tavbro. Sounds motherfuckin cool!" he agreed.

Tavros' face brightened instantly. "Great! My mama will be so excited to meet you!" he replied cheerfully. Gamzee chuckled nervously, fiddling with his shirt. "Okay, Gamzee, bye!" Gamzee looked up, realizing Tavros was already leaving. He should probably say something now. Yeah, like just casually say something.

Gamzee opened his mouth, but nothing came out. And Tavros disappeared from view. Okay, there would be another chance later. He could do this. This was a thing he could definitely do.

* * *

><p>Tavros wheeled up to his door, fumbling in his pockets for his keys. Gamzee examined his house. The Nitrams weren't very wealthy, but their house was nice. It was at the other end of the street from Gamzee's. And across from it. The bigger, more expensive houses (like Gamzee's) were on the right, and the smaller, cheaper houses (like Tavros') were on the left.<p>

"Here's home!" Tavros grinned, opening up the door and wheeling in. "Mama!"

Tavros' mother came around the corner, smiling pleasantly. "Tavros, cómo estuvo tu día?" Gamzee blinked. Tavros spoke Spanish at home? Ms. Nitram noticed him then, tilting her head. "Oh, un amigo? Hm, es esto Gamzee? Hola, Gamzee, cómo estás?" She smiled brightly, and Gamzee realized then where Tavros had gotten his adorable smile from.

"Mama, he doesn't speak Spanish!" Tavros reminded, blushing. Gamzee felt his confidence swell. Ms. Nitram already knew his name. She had glanced at him for only a second and knew exactly who he was. That meant that Tavros must talk about him a lot to her. Gamzee let his smile grow huge.

"Hola, Señorita Nitram. Es muy agradable conocerte al fin. Me gusta tu casa," Gamzee replied, pulling from all the books he had read. Ms. Nitram gave Tavros raised eyebrows, and Tavros just gaped up at Gamzee.

"Gamzee, when did you, uh, learn how to speak Spanish? You never, um, told me you, um, spoke Spanish," Tavros finally spoke up.

"Because I don't. I mean, I just got my Spanish on and learned a few weeks ago," Gamzee shrugged.

"You speak it very well, Gamzee," Ms Nitram complimented in her thick accent. Gamzee blushed a little, ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

Tavros wheeled up to his mom, giving her a look. She grinned back mischievously. "Mama, vaya!" he urged. She chuckled, turning to Gamzee.

"I will be going out with some friends, so you two can have some time alone," she grinned.

"Mamá, tú me estás avergonzando! Detente!" Tavros complained, his cheeks turning red. Ms Nitram laughed, picking up her purse.

"Okay, you boys, have fun," she smiled, leaving. Tavros smiled nervously at Gamzee.

"Uh, are you hungry?" he asked nervously. Gamzee nodded with a big smile.

"My stomach is motherfuckin empty, bro," he replied. Tavros laughed.

"Alright, I'll go, um, make you some dinner. Are burritos too, um, simple?" he asked. Gamzee shrugged.

"I'm up for anything," he replied. Tavros smiled again and went into the kitchen. Gamzee watched him, thinking about the Taurus cooking. For him. God, that was hot. Like, really hot.

TG: yo clown

TG: you do it yet

TG: if you chickened out im punching you through the computer

TG: fuck logic because im doing it

TC: FuCk OfF, I'M aT hIs HoUsE nOw

TC: AnD I AlReAdY sPoKe SpAnIsH. tO hIs MoM. :o)

TC: iT wAs OfF tHe MoThErFuCkIn HoOk BrO

TC: hIs MoM lEfT a LiTtLe WhIlE aGo. I'm HeRe AlOnE wItH hIm, HoNk HoNk! ;o)

TG: you aren't fucking him while chatting with me are you

TC: FuCk No. He'S cOoKiNg FoR mE.

TC: tHaT's So HoT.

TC: iS iT jUsT mE wHo ThInKs ItS hOt ThAt TaVrOs Is NoT oNlY cOoKiNg, BuT fOr Me?

TG: yeah its just you

TG: freak

TC: FuCk OfF. sHiT hErE hE cOmEs. LaTeR!

Gamzee looked up and watched Tavros wheel up to him. "Tada!" he cheered, setting down the HUGE burrito in front of Gamzee. Gamzee gave it wide eyes. "What?"

"It's motherfucking gigantic!" Gamzee shouted. Tavros raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" Gamzee launched himself at the Taurus, almost knocking him over, and sat on his lap.

"Sorry? You made me a big burrito! It's big! It's a burrito! And you made it!" Gamzee knew he was being really stupid, but fuck everything, he LOVED big food like it was nobody's business.

Tavros laughed happily. "Wow! I didn't know you, uh, liked food that much!" he joked. Gamzee hopped off him and began eating.

"Oh fuck me, that's amazing," Gamzee sighed happily. "It's like motherfuckin sex in my mouth."

Tavros blushed, giggling a little. "I'm glad you like it. Mama is better," he scratched his cheek nervously, going back into the kitchen to tidy up. Gamzee smirked after him, scarfing down the burrito and making his way after Tavros.

Tavros held out his hand for the plate, but Gamzee completely ignored the silent request, washing the dish himself and setting it down in the sink. Then he turned and gave Tavros a big kiss on the mouth.

Tavros stared up at him with wide eyes and rosy red cheeks. He had some of Gamzee's face paint smeared on his lips, and Gamzee couldn't help but laugh at it. "Gamzee, what-?"

"Wait, shush your cute little face." Gamzee took a deep breath. "I'm all up and in motherfuckin love with you, Tavros," he admitted, looking away.

He was expecting to look back and see blushing, or maybe disgust (but he really hoped not!), but instead Tavros was given him an almost angry look. "Damn it, Gamzee, I was gonna say something first."

"Huh?" Wow, Gamzee, that was intelligent. Tavros smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Dave gave me all this, uh, great advice. And even though he was, er, kind of an ass while doing it, it was really good, um, advice. He also advised me on, um, having sex with you," Tavros blushed harder, "but I'm, uh, not sure about that part."

Gamzee felt himself blush. "We can if you want to," he mentioned, trying to sound casual.

"But I don't want to." Fuck. "Not yet, at least. I mean, I've, uh, liked you for a long time, maybe even love, but I still, er, think we should, um, wait a little." Tavros bit his lip. "Or a lot, actually."

"Alright, alright, I'm chill with this shit," he shrugged. Tavros glanced at the couch.

"We can cuddle and watch a movie together, though..." Gamzee smiled brightly.

"Fuck yes." He picked Tavros up, surprising the smaller boy, and carried him to the couch, laying down with him resting on top of him. Tavros giggled cheerfully, resting his head on Gamzee's chest.

"I love you, Gamzee," he announced as a stupid movie they were barely going to watch came on.

"I motherfuckin love you too, Tav," Gamzee replied as he started rubbing circles on the Taurus' back.

They were asleep within minutes, and they were in the same position when Ms. Nitram came home. She smiled softly and let them sleep.

* * *

><p>*Dave doesn't go to their school, remember? he just said something random and hoped there was actually a ginger standing in Gamzee's line of sight. Which apparently there was.<p>

also, the pants thing. Gamzee pulling up his pants too high and giving himself a wedgie, god I cried laughing while writing that!

Sorry if Gamzee is kind of OOC. I just can't write him very well! I love him, but he's hard for me to portray.


	8. Chapter 7

**okay, uh, I know I totally skipped over TereziKarkat but, well, it ended in sex. SORRY, but I'm not writing out a sex scene. nope nope nope, I am not that kind of writer. I mean, jeez, I'm practing, but I scream and throw my computer out the window ever time I think about posting one of them. THAT'S A LOT OF COMPUTERS AFTER A WHILE! but seriously, I'm not writing any sexy time for a looooong time. I'm sorry, guys!**

**Still, this chapter is mostly Kanaya/Vriska with a little bit of Karkat/Terezi (mentioning the naughty things they did after they came clean about their feelings, heehee). It also has a sneak peek of who's next, and they are probably going to have their own chapter too!**

**Also, I wanted to portray the not-so-elegant side of Kanaya. I'm not sure if I did it correctly, but seeing as I can't write her cutting someone in half with a chainsaw, it was a bit hard, okay?**

**Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Despite what most people thought, Kanaya was not an elegant, graceful girl. In fact, she was pretty far from it. Sure, she put on airs, but when it came to things involving spidery dames, she was a nervous wreck. She dug her well-manicured nails into Karkat's arm.<p>

"Ouch, Kan, you are going to rip my arm right off," Karkat snapped. Kanaya instantly let go, tapping her nails nervously against her thigh. Terezi giggled.

"Oooh, is someone going to ask her crush out?" Terezi giggled. Kanaya tilted her head slightly.

"Sort of," she replied. Last night, around midnight, Kanaya had called Karkat, having a huge fit. She spilled about her plans to manipulate the manipulator, which Karkat had approved of, and demanded he help her.

Karkat had been the one to suggest she wear her cerulean blue dress with black polka-dots, and she did think she looked dashing in it, but she most certainly was not an actress! She wasn't even very good at sarcasm.

Karkat gave a little sigh, wedging himself behind the Virgo and beginning to massage her shoulders. "Calm down, Kanaya, you're freaking yourself the fuck out. I'm not letting you chicken out," he told her, and then smiled in Terezi's direction. "Trust me, if you chicken out now and she makes the first move, you're gonna feel really fucking lame."

Terezi grinned widely, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Silly Karkles, you ARE lame!" she told him.

"Okay, fuck you," he replied, then turned to Kanaya. "There she is. See her?" Kanaya nodded.

"No, of course I can't see her," Terezi frowned.

"Shut up, Rezi, I wasn't talking to you." Karkat pat Kanaya on the back. "Remember when Vriska kissed Tavros that one time?" Kanaya scrunched up her nose. "Remember how upset you were and go get your girl," he encouraged, and Kanaya marched off. "Wait, Kanaya!" Karkat called. She turned to look at him and he shook his head, and she somehow knew what he meant and adopted a more upset posture, turning and approaching Vriska.

"I am literally the fucking best person," Karkat smirked to himself. Terezi hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You are literally fucking the best person," she replied, nodding. Karkat nodded, then blushed.

"Wha-! You said you'd never bring up that night!" he yelped. Terezi snickered, kissing his cheek.

"Calm down, Karkles, no one heard me," she replied. Karkat leaned against her, sighing softly.

"Seriously though, don't, it was really embarrassing and my dad would kill me if he knew," Karkat grumbled.

"It was only embarrassing because you freaked out when I took off my clothes," Terezi said simply, then added, "you know, it really puts a damper on a girl's self confidence when she strips and the guy screams in terror."

"I didn't scream, and it wasn't in terror!" Karkat complained. Terezi kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, my chocolate covered cherry," she purred. Karkat blushed more.

* * *

><p>Vriska turned around, literally running straight into Kanaya. "Oh, Kanaya!" Vriska exclaimed. Kanaya looked away, her shoulders droopy, and her arms pulled in against her chest. Vriska frowned; it looked like she was trying to fold in on herself. She glanced up at Vriska, and a shockwave went through the Scorpio's body. She looked so upset. "What's wrong?"<p>

"You've been avoiding me..." Kanaya murmured quietly, and Vriska shuffled her feet. Shit, was it obvious? And was Kanaya really that upset with it? Wow, Vriska felt awful...

"I wasn't avoiding you, Kan, come on!" Vriska swatted the idea away with her hand, blatantly lying.

"Yeah you have. After you threw my phone at me and ran away, I tried to find you. I looked all over, but..." Kanaya sniffled. "I don't know what happened, and... Karkat told me you wanted to go flirt with John, and-" Vriska turned, glaring harshly at Karkat, who smirked back. This was sabotage! Vriska pulled Kanaya into a hug.

"Kanaya, John's just a friend. He's just a really good friend," she purred, running her fingers through Kanaya's short hair. Kanaya wrapped her arms around the other girl, burying her face into Vriska's neck.

"I just... I really like you, Vriska. I really..._really_ like you." Vriska gulped.

"Really?"

"_Really_."

"Shit." Vriska licked her lips. "I, oh fuck, I was so not ready for this!" Vriska complained, and Kanaya made a little noise against her neck that she assumed was a sniffle. "Don't cry, Kanaya, I promise I'm not rejecting you!" she panicked, and took a deep breath. "I really really really really really really really _really_ like you!"

Kanaya pulled away with a shiteating grin. "How many really's, again?" she asked in a teasing voice, and Vriska blushed.

"Was this some kind of prank?" she demanded. "If so, I'm taking all those really's back!" The Scorpio said with a huff. She gave a surprised squeak when Kanaya kissed her quickly.

"It wasn't a prank, Vriska," she smiled. Vriska's brain had shut down from the kiss though, and she stood there with wide eyes until some kid hit her with a football.

"OW!" she glared down at the ball and then surveyed area around her. "Who the fuck did that? I'll slit your-" Kanaya clamped a hand over the mouth of her... girlfriend? Wow, that made the Virgo giddy just thinking about the word! Kanaya giggled, letting go of her, heehee, girlfriend.

"Bluh, your hand tastes like lotion, and lotion doesn't taste good!" Vriska cried, wiping her mouth. Kanaya smiled at her silently. "Oh my god stop, you look like you're going to eat me-" Vriska shut up with another surprised squeak, her mind falling into the gutters with a splash.

Kanaya raised her eyebrows and smiled wider. Then Terezi leaned against the Virgo with a smirk. "So. You two girlfriends or what?" she asked.

"Yes, us two are girlfriends," Vriska retorted, ignoring Kanaya's giggling. "She's been doing that a lot, what's up with her?" Vriska added.

"Oh, she was freaking out earlier so she's probably hysterical," The Libra shrugged, going back to Karkat. Vriska smirked at the Virgo.

"Freakin out, huh?" she teased. Kanaya blushed, shoving her new girlfriend playfully. The two laughed, holding hands and walking off.

* * *

><p>A tiny little Leo watched from the bushes, frowning. Wow, was that going to happen with her? She clutched her tiny fist in determination. "Okay, its my turn now," she told herself, lacing her hands together mischievously. "Time to put my plan that I have yet to make into action." She thought about that. Maybe she should have a plan before she put it in action? Nah!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>oh my god, what a cutie! okay, so, if you don't know who the person at the end is, then...sorry? anyways, hope you liked it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**jegus dick this is sooooo late I'm so sorry and there's really no excuse for this huge hiatus but I'll hope you'll forgive me with this short little chapter depicting what goes one with Nepeta and Equius**

**enjoy, I'll try to be more active!**

* * *

><p>"Equius, do you like me?" Equius raised an eyebrow at the little girl beside him, then turned back to the robot he was working on.<p>

"Nepeta, that is such a foolish question," he began, prodding the wires of his machine with his screwdriver. "Of course I like you."

"No, I mean like, do you _like like_ me?" Surprised by the clarification, Equius' hand slipped and he jammed the screwdriver hard into the metal, gaping down at the permanently broken machine. "Well that sucks."

Equius turned to fully face Nepeta, who was eyeing his destroyed work in disinterest. "Nepeta, what has brought on this strange question?" he asked in alarm, groping around blindly for the towel he always had on hand while he worked.

Nepeta shrugged, kicking her feet slightly. "Well, I thought, purrhaps if you did, we could be boyfuriend and girlfuriend, and go on dates and stuff," she replied, her cheeks turning a cute rosy color.

"But Nepeta, surely you haven't given up your affections towards Mister Vantas, have you?" The Leo gave her friend/crush a weird look.

"I still kinda like him, but, well, I like you too!" she explained, smiling at him. Equius frowned, turning away from her and looking down at his feet.

"I apologize, but I doubt that."

"What?" Nepeta blinked up at the Sagittarius, and he shrugged, kicking idly at the broken robot's head (and accidentally sending it flying across the room).

"I believe you are merely wallowing in your distress at being rejected by Mister Vantas for Miss Pyrope and that you truly hold no such feelings for me. Forgive me, but I find myself not truly convinced," he explained.

Nepeta crossed her arms and glared. "Well fine then, you play with your dumb toys alone, I'm leaving!" she hopped off the counter, stomping away. Right before she left the room, she glanced back at the tall boy. "Also, you smell like sweaty _ass_!" And then she slammed the door hard enough to make the room shake.

Equius heaved himself into a chair and sighed through his nose, mopping at his face with his towel. A moment later, his father glanced into the room with a glass of milk. "Son?"

"That could have ended better," Equius replied. His father, usually called Aurthour by him, came in and set some milk down in front of the boy, sitting down across from him.

"Why didn't you simply say yes?" he inquired, and Equius stared down into his milk for a moment before replying.

"I don't want to be her second choice. I don't want to be the one she goes to when she's feeling lonely and rejected," he explained, then added, "I can be her friend and do that."

"And yet you don't want to be her friend," Aurthour mentioned, and the Sagittarius' narrowed his eyes at the man, who absently twirled his mustache.

"Aurthour, just, erg, fiddlesticks. Fiddlesticks you," he retorted, then took a sip of his milk. "I bet you she's not even that upset. She'll just move on with her life, or something, and I will be her friend forever...and she's probably not even sorry she said I smell like sweaty rump," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>"-and then I said he smelled like sweaty ass!" Nepeta wailed. Tavros nodded sympathetically while Eridan covered his mouth to muffle his snickering. Rose glared at the Aquarius from her place on the computer (and also in New York).<p>

_"I'm sure he still considers you a friend_," she offered. Tavros nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And, um, he probably knows you didn't, uh, mean the sweaty ass statement," he added.

"Wwell, its true," Eridan offered helpfully.

"_What are you even doing here, Mister Ampora_?" Rose questioned icily, and Eridan glowered back.

"I'm helpin out a friend, of course," he huffed, patting Nepeta's head. She sniffled. "Isn't that right, Nep?" he smiled crookedly at her.

"You smell like fish," the Leo offered, and he stuck out his tongue at her.

"So, uh, Nepeta? What are you, um, planning on doing?" Tavros asked, getting back on topic as he drank from his soda.

"Well...Equius was right when he said I still liked Karkat, and I think, beclaws Equius rejected me, that I should try harder to get Karkat!" Nepeta explained.

"You knoww, Kar and Rez are datin noww, right? Unless Kar wwants a threesome wwith you, Nep (wwhich I doubt it), I think reconsiderin that plan might be the best approach, you knoww?" Eridan added, helpfully.

"Oh I know!" Nepeta smiled pleasantly. "That's why I'm going to break them up!" Tavros choked on his drink.

"_Nepeta, darling, I urge you to not proceed with this plan_!" Rose spoke up, alarmed.

"Wwhy wwould you evven plan a thing like that?" Eridan cried, appalled. Tavros finally caught his breath, coughing a little.

"Nepeta, uh, don't, don't do that. You'll, um, really hurt, er, Karkat and, um, Terezi's feelings and, uh, you don't want to make him, uh, unhappy...right?" Tavros offered.

"But..." Nepeta sighed softly. "But I want to be happy too..."

"_In my personal opinion, Nepeta, maybe you should wait things out and see how they go. Breaking up is fairly common in a high school setting, and Karkat and Terezi might decide that they no longer work together. This way, it will not look bad on you for making them separate_," Rose offered, then there was a loud bang off camera.

"What was that, Rose?" Nepeta asked, but Rose wasn't paying attention. She ran off screen.

_"Mother, no, those are my private things_!" she shouted.

"_But Rosey baby, don't you gots funfurction here_?"

"_**Fanfiction**__, Mother, and yes I do_!"

"She wwrites wwizard slash!" Eridan shouted through the computer.

"_Rosey, babyyyy, Mama's so proud_!" Rose stormed up, looking pissed, and disconnected the chat. Eridan burst out laughing.

"That was, erm, not so nice," Tavros mumbled, sitting down next to Nepeta. "So?"

"So I guess I'll take Rose's advice..." Nepeta grumbled, and Tavros sighed in relief. "But if the opper-tuna-ty arises, I'll pounce on it!" she announced, striking a pose. Eridan just laughed harder.

"You look ridiculous, Nep!" he cackled. Speaking of pouncing, Nepeta pounced on her friend, playfully wrestling him, and Tavros just wheeled out of their way, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>yay Aurthour!<strong>

**I have pesterlogs for later that would be rendered obsolete if Nepeta and Equius got together now. (same with Aradia and Sollux) but they WILL GET TOGETHER!**

**...later.**


End file.
